Let the Flames Begin
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: I was left out of the story. Forgotten amongst the publicity of the Body and Stand by Me. Gordie already told his story. Now its my turn to talk. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

My first Stand by Me story, um..this is going to be a long story, lemme just tell you now...I am confident i will finish this story, because this story is really good and its got a lot of potential, and um...i think thats it..WISH ME GOOD LUCK!!

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and my character (can't really tell you her name now) belongs to me too!**

* * *

I laughed and pulled my hair back into a pony tail, as a long-lost friend re-enter my mind. My mind had raced at least 20 years back in an hour with him. After he declined a second glass of water, i was able to stop pacing around the kitchen and sit down with him for a good 2 minutes.

"My god. How old is Kylie now?" He asked interested in my daughters age. Probably seeing as he hadn't seen her in a good 10 years.

"15, and very aware of it..." I laughed along with him. "Oh god teenagers." he replied.

I shook my head. "You know, sometimes i wonder what happened to that adorable 4 year old, who just wanted to ride the taxi's and wanted to go to the park? Now its all about _i want this, get me this, mother this isn't cool_-"

"Wait-" he began, holding in chuckles, "She calls you _mother_ now?"

I got up quickly with a half-serious face on. "Oh no. Don't start. Gordie..." i warned.

He got the point and settle down in his chair.

"Is there a real reason why you came? A busy person like yourself doesn't come around here just to talk..." I said clearly the table.

He placed his hand on the table and started playing with his glass. i lifted a eyebrow, and moved his cup, so he could look at me.

"Well, There is something. I-I actually need your help."

My suspicion was highly recognizable, fore my eyebrow seem higher than ever.

"With what?" i said while cleaning a glass.

"..." He sighed and took a breath. "I have a book out, a book about THE BODY."

I knew what he was talking about immediately. But didn't really get the point.

"Well," i commented, putting away some dishes slowly, "I knew you were going to write a story on that anyway, no surprise there. i actually picked it up and was quite disappointed in it. Wonder why?"

Gordie brought his hands up defensively. "Aw, I'm sorry, I couldn't put you in there, they wanted an all American tale about 4 boys, the wilderness, that stuff. And i couldn't put in any, uh, love situations between the characters..." he remained silent for a moment, and so did I, almost in remeberence.

I cleared my throat."Well still, Gordie you could have put me _somewhere_ in the book. But not even a mention. Horrible. Horrible." I shook my head as i washed the rest of dishes.

"Well here's the thing." He began. "My editors wanted a sequel, they asked for a different view on the story. Now they knew it was on real life characters so they wanted me to uh-question them about their experience, like an interview. But...you know everyone else is dead. But they wanted anybody, Hell i would've even asked Max for his view if i could even find him. I've checked every park in New York." he chuckled.

I stopped holding a dish in my hand. My face now emotion-less.

"Max is dead... Overdose." I whispered.

Gordie stopped chuckling, his face filled with shock. I shook my head and continued to wash the dishes.

"Some girl found him in their apartment with some Acid. Never made it past thirty."

I stopped Gordie for he could even talk.

"Don't apologize. I'm okay..." Trying to change the subject..."So-uh, you want to interview me?"

"Yes.." he said more cheerfully.

"Well lets get started."

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

I read his intro to the story about three times and decided to calmy tell him what i thought about his story.

"Gordie! What the hell is this crap!?" I fling the script into his hands.

"Fine! you do better, mother...ah!! I need a drink..." He invited himself into the bar-cabinet.

I stared at him. Then at the screen of the computer.

maybe i will...

* * *

_**Hi. My name is...well. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I can even tell you my name, you must know my purpose of this book. If you have either read the book, The Body, or have seen the movie, Stand by me, you know its an a true story about four boys that go to looking for a dead body, end up having a bonding relationship with each other. Wonderful story. My friend Gordon Lachance wrote it beautifully, and the director, Rob Reiner-also a very good friend of mine- did an excellent job of cinematography.**_

_**However...**_

_**You see the book, as well as the movie, left out an important character. ME.**_

_**Yup, there wasn't only 4 there was actually 5 of us. And it wasn't just boys either. If you hadn't guessed already I'M A GIRL.**_

_**And for Gordo to leave me out on such a circle of events is unacceptable. Of course I haven't spent my years in collage perusing writing like Gordie here, but i will not let my story be un-heard.**_

_**Now, lets get some clarifications straight. My story, goes beyond the Ray Brower incident. Its farther because some of the things that had happened twisted and formed the characters you know and love to the people they ended up being. It needs to go into explanation. Not just because one character is just weird like that, or another was just bound to get a good job, no-this took time and years of causes for this to happen. Therefore, I will skip ahead months after the Ray Brower incident.**_

_**As this introduction weeds on, I must also tell readers that Gordon Lachance had admitted to me after he made the story that he did not want to include me in this story because of "love issues" among characters. In other words, Lachance was trying to be macho. Since I am a female writer, I don't carry this disease that some male writers carry around with them (smirk). I have no problem expressing the romantic situations, though not many, that your favorite characters go through.**_

_**And now without further ado...**_

_**Hi. My name is Haylee Samerson. But I was better know to them as "mama".**_


	2. Introducing Haylee Samerson

mmkay thanks for the review really appreciate it!, Anywhos! um this isn't really a chapter is more like to inform you about what Haylee's life is like so when i post the next chapter you get everything

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, and i don't own this title, that belongs to Paramore, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does Faith, Haylee, Haylee's mom (who i have yet to name) and uh a character i named in the first chapter but your gonna meet him MUCH later, Max. ENJOY!**

* * *

-1960-

Well as told you before were going to skip a whole school year and turn to the summer that everyone was in there thirteenth year, and i, still twelve. Of course they would always make fun of me for being a year younger than them, but i alway reminded them that technically i might be younger but i was still smarter since i got to skip a grade.

We were in the tree house trying to block out as much sun as possible. Chris and Teddy had just taught me how to play Black Jack, Gordie was off in his own world reading comics, and Vern went to go find his pennies for the day.

"Okay...hit me."

Teddy handed me a card, as he took a drag.

Chris looked up from his hand. "I'll stay."

"All men-" I punched him in his arm. "AH-a-and woman ready?"

We nodded our heads.

"Alright whatchu got, mama?" Chris mumbled threw his cigarette, still looking at his cards.

I smiled. "20."

Chris suck his teeth. "Thats beats my 17. You teddy?"

"Shit! You sure you never played before?" Teddy threw down his cards.

I laughed. "I'm sure."

"Play again?" Teddy delt the cards and passed them out before i could say no.

How i knew these boys, sometimes i forget on and off. When i love them i cant remeber. When i hate them i remeber so as for me to not hate them...anymore...You confused too? It made alot more sense in my head...

* * *

7 years ago...

* * *

"I SAID NO!!" i yelled running.

I was running through the streets wimpering as my dad followed me in his car.

My father had picked up drinking since he had lost his job sometime in the week. When my mother wasn't there he decided to take it out on me.

On that same sunday morning he woke up with a terrible headache and had asked me for some pain killers. So, i went to go get some. When i came back, he had pounced on me. Now i knew my father was many things. I knew he was a lowlife, a lush, and a chauvinistic bastard. What i didn't know, was that he was also a incestial pedofile. So i did what i thought my mother would do in this situation.

**I kicked him in the balls, called him a no good dirty bastard, and ran like hell.**

My mother at the time was working at the blue-point diner, so i was trying to go there but my father cut my lane off by blocking the side walk with his car.

As you could have guessed, by now everyone was wondering what was all the hub-bub for, and came to watch as the crazy Samerson kid tried to get away from her pervert of a father. I ended up running up to their treehouse, which was still under construction (basically all it had was the floor boards).

I tried climbing the tree but ended up tearing my skirt and scraping my knee real bad.

It wasn't until the gang had helped me get up there that i was safe.

Everything had changed after that. My mother divorced him so fast he couldnt even ask why. I started hanging out with the guys and helped them finish their treehouse. They called me mama because i was always scolding them about stuff and looking after them like a mother should. So happy ending right?

Eh, not really. Since everyone saw what happened with my father, i became known as "the girl that almost got rape by her dad". And Seeing that the blue point diner didn't want to promotive a negative image on their worker's family lives, my mother was fired. She decided to take up pole dancing afterward, so my reputation went down some again. She also took it opon herself to hire some nanny to look after me. Her name is Faith and she's a color, but i loved her all the same. Well, only when i didnt have to do any manner classes with her.

But yeah, thats how i met them, i learned to love all of their different stlyes and you know thinking back on it-

"Haylee Alexandra Samerson!" I closed my eyes in irritation, as the boys around me smirk.

Teddy laughed his pyscho laugh. "Eeeeheee!! gets who's here hayls, its Faith the fat, also know as Vern's future wife." he laughed on.

"Teddy shut up. I guess you'll be going huh hayls?" Chris asked.

" Get your bony-ass down here right now" Faith shouted below the treehouse.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chris mumbled back.

I sighed and slide down the treehouse door.

"Later guys" I called back up. I heard a few byes and laters from the treehouse.

Faith grabbed my arm and dragged my the rest of the way to my house to learn the wonderful language of the French.


	3. Hooks and Cooks

Okay it might seem like the stories are comming out fast but this is just another part, i probably wont update till next friday, or tuesday cuz its my birthday! anywho lets carry on

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, and i don't own this title, that belongs to Paramore, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does Faith, Haylee, Haylee's mom and Max. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day I couldn't go out because i had to clean up the house.

It was almost ten, when i heard a knock on the door. Faith got up and went to get the door as I continued to fold the laundry.

Faith opened the door to see four smiling boys. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Good morning Ms. Faith" Chris grinned at her, deciding it was best if he talked first.

Faith leaned against the door, one eyebrow still up. "Yes it _was_..."

Gordie stepped up. "Well aren't we lookin' mighty fine today? Like a picture!" It seemed like he spit those words out. I chuckled from the kitchen.

"Didn't say of what!" Teddy whispered to Chris who rammed Teddy side with his elbow.

"Uh, we would like to see Halyee today please..." Vern smiled and as if on cue the rest of the boys started to smile as well.

Faith looked away deciding whether to let them in or not. A moment later she step out of the door way. "She's in the kitchen."

The boys ran in ignoring Faith's warning not to run in the house. They ran up to me.

I looked at them for a minute and started to laugh.

"You thinked you haven't seen me in years!" I turned around to put a towel down.

"Well i didn't see you yesterday!" Vern complained.

I giggled a little. "I'm sorry! But you should of come to the tree house!" I walked away to put away the dishes. Gordie put it on himself to turn up the radio.

"Were going to the lake to go fishin, you commin' right?" Chris asked.

I thought about for a while. I saw teddy reach for a hot cookie. I smacked his hand out of the way.

"Oww hey!" He said grabbing his hand.

"Those aren't ready yet! " I moved the tray table with all the cookies to the window. I continued my conversation with Chris. "You know i hate fishin, i don't even like fish!"

I grabbed the laundry and went to the stairs, the boys hot on my trail.

"Plus," i continued. "I have too much work around here to do! I have to wash the dishes, make the beds, get the laundry, clean the bathroom, mop the floors, dust the T.V., and make dinner" I complained stuffing the towels into the closet on the top of the stairs. "You guys could try and help me! But nooo, your too busy thinking about _FISHING_!"

"Okay Cinderella, stop your naggin' woman!" Teddy rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you really DO sound like my mom."

I shot him a glare.

"Can't you get Faith to do all that work for you?" Gordie asked while holding a couple of towels for me while i put them away.

I gave him a look. "You know what she always says" The guys all knew what was comming next.

We all sang out, _"This Faith doesn't clean, cook, or go on errand runs, This Faith looks after children, that's it and that's all. No more, no less."_

"Y'ALL STOP SCREAMING IN THIS HOUSE!" we heard Faith from her usual spot. In front of the Tv.

We rolled our eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," I began in a low voice, "I have things to do. Now go on, go on, get..." I shooed them down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

It was 2:00 on the dot (AN-haha love saying that!) and Faith was busy taking her 2 hour nap on the couch in front of the TV.

Since this was probably the best time to clean the TV, i went into the kitchen to get some windex. I heard a banging on the kitchen window.

It was Gordie who had a very frantic look on his face. I hurried and opened the door. Gordie starting to stutter and tried to tell me what happened but it all came out weird.

"Gordie, breath" He breathed in and out slowly. "Now tell me, whats wrong."

"Well we were fishing right, a-and we were packing up right, s-so Chris asked to race him, s-so we did, but i still had my pole with me,and i was winning a-and the hook from the pole its- it got stuck in his back and I don't what to do, what do i do? Help me!"

I sighed. "Where's Chris?" I stepped out side to see Chris bent over, shirt off, Teddy trying to pull it out and Vern going on about one of his stories.

"Vern, for the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP! jesus...AHH!! TEDDY STOP!" Chris screamed.

"Well it has to come out sometime!" Teddy answered back defensively.

I walked over to Chris. "Gordie go get the first aid kit in the pantry above the fridge." I took a good look at the hook. It was one of those anchor looking ones that actually has two hooks one of them was really lodge in his skin. I winced when i saw it. (AN- this actually happened to me, trust me pulling a hook out of your back, not fun)

Gordie came back with the kit. "Here."

I thanked Gordie and moved Teddy out of the way.

"Okay, there's no easy way to take this out, so I'm going to have to yank it out."

Chris looked at me from the side with wide eyes.

I pulled on the hook as Chris mumbled, then later screamed out curses. "Jesus," I talked over Chris's screams. "This really is in there" I struggled some more while Chris was screaming bloody murder.

Finally it pop out.

"AW SHIIIIIITTTTTT!!" Chris doubled over on the floor.

"Stop being a drama queen. That should show you never run while holding fishing poles, huh?" I cleaned his cut and put a band-aid on it.

"Sorry, all we have is barbie band-aids." I chuckled as Teddy ranked on Chris's band-aid.

Everybody said there thanks and left me alone for the rest of the day to clean. But after a half an hour I notice something.

"WHO TOOK ALL THE COOKIES?!"


	4. Teddy loves Kitties!

hey guys!! its my b-day today and instead of leaving u to rott for another three days...i updated!!

**I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner, the title is actually a song by Paramore and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and all my characters (you know who they are) **

* * *

...

Teddy Duchamp was bored shitless. He went walking around the back allies of Castle Rock. He had nothing to do. He had called the guys earlier to ask if they were doing anything, but it turned out the all had plans.

the pricks.

Vern had to help his old man clean out his attic for the day.

Gordie was going upstate to visit his dying aunt or something like that.

Chris had to babysit.

He didn't even have to call Haylee to know what she was doing. Probably having some French classes with her world famous tutor her "gran-gran" was paying for.

Apparently the old bat is loaded, and spoils her rotten with trips to England to come visit her. She wanted her to learn French because she was gonna take her to Paris one summer soon.

Lucky her.

She was supposed to be teaching Teddy some words to woo the ladies with. But she's been kinda busy preparing for the old bat to actually come here.

_OR_ she could just be cleaning.

Teddy kicked a can in the alley way. A couple of cats came out and started meowing making a hell of a lot of noise.

Since it was giving him an excruciating headache he shouted some profound words at them and threw empty beer bottles, hitting one in the leg. Hey, they wouldn't shut the fuck up!

One cat however wouldn't go away no matter how many times you threw bottles at him or screamed.

_Damn Cat_, thought Teddy.

He walked through the alley with the cat limping besides him. He picked up another beer bottle and threw it at the cat. It still didn't stop. So Teddy picked up the cat by some hair on the back of its neck ignoring the pain filled meows that came out of the cat's mouth.

"Listen you piece of shit cat! I got other assholes for friends, and even though they left me to DIE today, i don't need you so stop following me!"

The cat looked like it was listening the whole time. Then (AN- IT DID THE CUTEST THING EVER!! sorry :p) it put a paw on the arm Teddy was holding it out with. Teddy eyes widen.

Woah.

"You actually listening to me?" Teddy questioned it as if it would talk back. It turned its head to the side. He put the cat down and he looked up squinting his eyes trying to make it seem like he was figuring out whether or not to trust it.

After he closed his eyes, he walked ahead with his hands in his pocket. The cat, its ahead still to the side, waited to see if it was okay to follow.

"You commin' or not?" Teddy said without turning around.

The cat limped up to where Teddy was walking, it looking up at him as he talked about his day.

"You know, Crutch," Teddy said to his newly named cat. "Your not so bad after all, your kinda cute."

He stopped.

"Tell anyone i told you that, I'll push you in front of a car."

The cat meowed as if understanding.

"Though I'll probably have to push you about another 8 times, looks like you almost die before." Teddy looked down at the cat and its leg. He winced and looked somewhere else.

"Hey. How bout we visit mama, fix up that leg of yours. Come on, she's got _Barbie band-aids_..." He said trying to persuade the cat.

Then he shook his head and chuckled. "Lord I'm talking to a cat. Maybe I really am crazy."

* * *

...

I on the other hand was awaiting the arrival of my grandma.

I was wearing a pink polyester dress with lace around the neck that went down to my mid-thigh (i haven't worn this since i was 8) also wearing White pantyhose and some black Mary Jane's.The lace was irritating. No, it was VERY irritating.

While scratching my neck and pulling at the lace, Me and Faith were sitting on the couch watching _The Ed Sullivan Show_. Soon _Leave it to Beaver_ would come on.

"Stop pullin' on it! You'll ruin it." Faith lectured as she swatted my hands away from my neck.

"I can't help it! Its so itchy!" I tugged some more before turning my head to the rest of the commercials with a scowl on my face.

My mother, though, was running around the house trying to straighten up. Suddenly she stopped in front of the TV which made me and Faith jump.

"Can't you do something?!" My mother yelled at us obviously stressed out.

Mother wasn't really a big fan of her mother. If she had a choice, Grandma would NEVER visit. _In fact_, once my mother actually trick her into thinking we lived in New Mexico.

See, Grandma found out about her "dancing for dollars" and disowned her and cut her out her will. The only reason why mom wants her over now is that with my grandmother's help, i could get out of this shithole for a town. Go to Paris, or some place like that. But for that to happen, i really have to work my ass off sucking up to her.

"This Faith doesn't clean, cook, or go on errand runs, This Faith looks after children, that's it and that's all. No more, no less" Faith stated simply still looking at the TV.

Then the door knock. My mother turned to the door, she flinched when they knocked again.

"Oh my God, She's here!" My mother frantically pushed the broom into the spare room.

_But its only 1:00... _i thought. I looked out the window.

"Ma, its only teddy!"I said as i jumped off the couch to answer the door.

"...oh...ugh, i need a Tylenol." She disappeared into the kitchen.

I answered the door soon regretting it.

"Well, knew i was coming did you? its alright Haylee you didn't have to dress up" Teddy teased.

"Shut up Teddy." I said pulling at the lace again. I stood in front of the doorway (door open, so i can listen to the Ed Sullivan Show) and watched Teddy. It looked like he had something behind his back.

"Listen, i got a favor to ask you." Teddy pulled what was behind his back in front of me. I gasped. Teddy rolled his eyes as i awed.

"His back leg is all fucked up, can you fix it?" He asked as i cooed to the cat.

"Where'd you find him?" I said petting him behind his ears.

"In an alley" Teddy said. I guess he was getting tired of me petting him in his arms, so he put Crutch in mine.

"Teddy he's not a toy, he's not broken, i just gotta take a look at his leg...Hey...what _were_ you doing in an alley?" I questioned him as I bounced the cat up and down like a baby.

"What's with all these questions mama?! Can you help him or not?"Teddy folded his hands over his chest. I raised a eyebrow and popped a knee, i would of crossed my arms in a mocking manner too, but Crutch was in my hands.I gave him a look that said, _'Excuse me?'_

He sighed knowing that he couldn't win. He dropped to his knees. "Don't make me beg..."

I petted Crutch's ears, and I stepped off the door and closed it.

"My mother's in there cleaning like a mad woman. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a cat in there that could possible mess up the house."

Teddy stood up with his head down. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, we have to go 'round back, but we have to _be quiet_."

Teddy head popped up like a happy puppy...or cat in this case.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Teddy loves Kitties! pt2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Here's more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom (damn she needs a name) Faith, and Max. HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

...

We sneaked into my backyard. Since my backyard was the equivalent of the **SECRET GARDEN **we tried to step over as many plants as possible.

I went to open the kitchen door when Teddy stop me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't their a good possibility that we'll meet your mother or Faith in downstairs?" He began.

"...your right. My mom usually bakes cookies to make the house smell like...um well...cookies."

"Lets climb up the trellis."

We walked over to the trellis and started to climb. Sometimes I felt like Juliet staring down from my window at the trellis when the boys would climb it. Today i felt like Romeo trying not to fall as he reached the window where his beloved slept.

"Boy, me and Crutch sure are getting a b-eautiful view down here!" Teddy cackled.

"Shut up Teddy you perv! Besides I'm wearing shorts underneath anyway!"

"Eeeeeheeee!"

I reached my hand to the window ledge with Teddy right behind me. Lord, the things these boys get me into.

"Hurry up, its hard enough climbing this shaky thing let alone tryna do it with one hand!" Teddy complained.

"Um, excuse me, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this YOUR idea?!" I argued with him, my hand still on the ledge.

I entered the room and reached down for Teddy to hand me Crutch. I put Crutch on the bed and petted him one last time before going into the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

Teddy had enter my room about the same time.

He had been in my room a couple times before, but it had been a while. There wasn't anything REAL special about it. I had a bed with another window above it, the walls were painted pink, I had a couple of chests in my room, some of them filled with art supplies and some filled with kid stuff i hadn't got around to throwing away.

Teddy had gone over to my table which had books on it.

Teddy read over the books. _Learning French_, _the Wonders of Paris_, _The city of lights and love_. He scowled and looked on the bed where Crutch was licking its paw. Teddy made a face at the cat, and looked over my room some more.

He looked over my walls seeing the RIP Buddy Holly poster and the crossed out Ricky Nelson poster, his personal favorite.

Soon he notice something foreign on my wall.

"Hey," He called me back into the room.

"I can't find the first aid kit," I said while walking back into the room. "I thought i put it up here...what is it?" I asked, though my mind was still drawn to the first aid kit.

Still looking at the wall, He pointed to it. "You drew that?" He stated it more than questioned.

I looked to the picture he was talking about.

"Oh, that? I drew that a while ago." I turned away and started looking for the first aid kit again.

It was a mural. Last year one of my favorite artist, Buddy Holly had died in a airplane accidents along with some other musicians. So in rememberance, i drew a picture of Buddy Holly surrounded by music stuff like guitars and microphone. Then at the bottom a quote that he had said.

"'_This is one night that can never be repeated again, ... You'll never see all these people, all these stars on the same stage. This is phenomenal_.' Did he say that?" Teddy asked.

I sat down on my bed and petted Crutch.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure. I got it out of a magazine-Ugh Teddy! Where did Gordie go to get the first aid kit from when Chris had that hook in his back?"

Teddy moved away from the picture and looked around the room, trying to remember.

"Its not like I was paying attention to Gordie!" Teddy cried.

"Please Teddy! At least try and remember!" I rolled my eyes and look under the bed.

"Well...uh,I think you told him it was in the pantry above the fridge..."

We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"IN THE KITCHEN?!" We shouted.

"Ugh!" I fell back on my bed. "So i almost fell of that frickin ladder for NOTHING?!" I shouted.

"I'll have to go down stairs and get it." I sighed.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. I grabbed the first aid kit out of the pantry.

"Yes!" I whispered.

"You got it?" Teddy called from the stairs next to the kitchen. (There's a wall dividing them so they can only hear themselves not really seem themselves)

"Teddy?! Get the hell up those stairs, do you hear me?!" I whispered/screamed at him.

"Fine, _mama_..." He said starting to go upstairs.

I sighed and leaned against the frigde at the same time.

"Honey what are you doing with that First aid kit?" My mother asked.

**BUSTED!**

Teddy had scrambled up the stairs before my mom could see him. I quickly stood up from my position on the fridge.

"I-um-well-I-uh-"I stuttered trying to think of an explaination.

"Out with it, girl!" My mother put her hand on the sink, lowering her eyes at me with suspicion.

"I-uh am playing... with... my dolls..." I grinded my teeth down as i spoke.

When I was younger, around Christmas time my grandmother used to bring me dolls from all over the world and give me several different outfits to dress them up with. I was a bit disapointed that my grandmother didn't know me better. It was a plain fact to everyone that I hated dolls. Every Christmas when she would bring a doll, it was a tradition that my mother would state how sexist her mother was and that my dad would take two tylenols to deal with his migrain from my mother's constant complaining.

My mother frowned."But I though you hated-" I cut her off.

"I DO! No I do, but...I want to be a doctor when I grow up and..one of the dolls accidently lost her head." I smiled.

She smiled back. "My Haylee a doctor... Thats the way to go! And don't let any of those boys you play with tell you any different! You want to be a doctor, be a doctor! Just make sure you don't use up all the medical tape."

"Okay!" I skipped up the stairs.

"My Haylee...a doctor..." I heard my mom say proudly.

I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs. Teddy was leaning against my door, smirking.

"A doctor?"

"Go screw a dog." I mumbled.

"Been there, done that!"


	6. Teddy loves Kitties! pt3

hey guys..lol guess what I'm listening to right now? Lil Wayne's I Feel Like Dying...i kno weird..lol anywho! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom (she REALLY**** needs**** a name) Faith, and Max. LOVE YA!**

* * *

...

I brushed my hand through Crutch's coat feeling for any sort of scratches on his leg.

Teddy went through my record collection as i looked over his cat. He finally settled on Freddy Cannon.

"Oh baby come on!" Teddy screeched instead of sang.

He blared it in my room.

"TURN IT DOWN!" I yelled at him.

Instead of actually listening to me, he actually pulled me off of the bed and started to dance with me.

"TEDDY LET GO OF ME!" I struggled in his grip.

"Oh come on mama, lemme take you where the action is! Eeeeeheeee." He swirled me around in a circle.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Honey turn down that music!" my mother hollered from downstairs. I heard her footsteps rushing up the stairs.

I grabbed Teddy by his shirt and shook him. "She's coming up the stairs! She coming up the stairs!"

He looked towards the door and leaped over to the bed to grab Crutch, but I guess she got scared and leaped off the bed and towards the door. Probably because all of the music, and plus you probably wouldn't stay their either if someone just lunged at you.

Crutch jetted out of the door the same time my mother opened it.

"AHH! OH MY- HAYLEE ALEXANDRA SAMERSON! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS A CAT DOING IN HERE?!" My mother screamed at me just getting over her sudden shock.

"Its my cat, Ms. Samerson! He's hurt and I asked Haylee to help me fix him." Teddy explained, then looked down at the ground.

"...That's why you need that first aid kit?" My mother stated out of breath, holding her chest.

"Yea..."I looked down at the ground too, a bit disapointed in my self.

My mother continued to look at me, then turned to Teddy. "You both need to find that cat, before my mama comes here, then I guess I'll call the doctor to see what's wrong with him." She sighed.

We both looked up with shocked faces.

"Th-Thank you Ms. Samerson." Teddy said with a smile.

"Oh no, don't think your mother's not gonna hear it from me, Mr.Duchamp. You don't think I heard you making suck a racket in my backyard?" My mother said popping her knee and crossing her arms. (Where did you think I got it from?) Her southern accent was much more apparent now.

"But it was Haylee fault too!" He said pointing at me.

"Hey!" I punched him.

"Ya'll stop that bickerin'!" She commanded, us obeying. She looked down at us with still crossed arms. "Well...are you waiting for Christmas? Go find that cat!" She shooed us down the stairs.

I looked in the room behind the stairs we call "the backroom". It just was a regular spare bedroom we keep junk in. He wasn't there.

"Mis Samerson I think we ran out of peanuts...I'll be back." Faith by the door.

"YES! YES! FINE! But if you see a black cat, we'll try and chase it down?" My mother asked. No offense to my mother but that kinda was a dumb question.

Lord here she goes. "This Faith doesn't clean, cook, or go on errand runs, This Faith looks after children, that's it and that's all. No more-" My mother interupted her.

"YAH, I GET IT! YOU WON'T GET THE CAT!" My mother came and told me she didn't find it in her room.

I was going to ask Teddy how he was doing with the downstairs bathroom when...

KNOCK, KNOCK.

My mother eyes were wider than baseballs.

"She here.." She whispered.

"What do I do?" I whispered back. She pushed me towards the front door.

I opened it to see a frail wrinkly old lady better known as my grandmother. I simply smiled.

"_Petite-fille_!" She reached out for a hug.

I hesitantly hug her and in her embrace i mumbled, "_Bonjour grand-mere comment allez vous _?"

She jerked me backward, me with a look of horror that she might have dropped me.

"You practicing your french!" I shook my head a bit too fast.

My mother probably decided its time to crawl out of her hole and help me.

"Hi mama..." She smiled then looked at the ground.

Grand-mere let me go with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hn." She replied back. If you call that a reply.

"Hayls I can't find him any-o." Teddy stopped deadtracks. He looked towards me and my mother both of us had a look that said **'HELP! NOW!'**

"Who is this?" She stated a bit confused.

He instantly grabbed her hand and slowly kissed her palm. She seemed a bit flustered. "_Oh Cher je _!"

"Hello madam, I am Theodore DuChamp" He smelled her quickly. My mother and I both shot him a look saying, 'I know she smells bad, but you didn't actually have smell her!"

"Is that _AMARIGE_, smells divine on you." Teddy leaned back and smirked, while my grand-mere stumbled over her words and blushed. _Ew._

"My, my little bijou is that your boyfriend?" She asked sitting down.

"WHAT?" I looked at her bewildered. "N-"

"Yes, wow. Are you as clever as you are beautiful?" Teddy asked, as my grandmother swooned.

I think while my jaw hit the floor, My mother's eyebrow raised as far as it could go.

"Honey, I need your help in the kitchen." Before I could ask what for, my mother grabbed my arm in a death grip. But I didn't want to leave Teddy alone with my grand-mere, He's only 13 and she's like 100! ugh gross!

"Teddy, I need your help too." I called back to him.

"Commin' babe." He said, then excused himself from my grand-mere.

_Babe?!_

When Teddy walked in thats when all the whispering and shouting started.

"Since when is Teddy your boyfriend?!" My mother asked doing her famous pose.

"Thats a good question.." I mumbled holding my arm.

She looked at me, then at Theodore.

"We still need to find Crutch. I couldn't him in the bathroom." Teddy asked hoping for a good answer.

"Nah, we didn't find anything...well if she finds it can't we just say its ours?" I questioned my mother.

"Its not that simple...your grandmother is _allergic_ to cats, and she knows that I know she is so ...ugh i really need a tylenol..." My mother leaned against the counter and held the bridge of her noise.

I walked across the room and looked in the pantry, finding the tylenol box and handing it to her. I saw a faint smile on her face.

"_La petite-fille_," We heard a call from the Living Room. All of our heads went down. "_viennent ici pour un instant!_"

I sighed. "_Je viens_!" I turned and looked at my mom and Teddy. "Okay, mama you look in the closet down the hall, and Teddy, you look outside." Both of them went there separate ways. "And I'll handle the crypt keeper."

I had sat down with my grand-mere as she began to talk about how Teddy was such a nice boy, and how i'm glad I got such a good catch and what not. After complaining of a up and coming heatstroke in this godforsaken house and having me open a window or two, thats when she sprung it on me.

"So did your mother tell you?" She asked smiling.

"Tell me what?" I asked very confused.

"Your gonna be living with me in Paris!" She screamed then grabbed me into a deep hug.

I sat there shocked, not returning the hug.

"Well it only be for a couple years and then you'll come back here...But if I had my way, which will be most likely," She said while puffing up her hair,"You'll be able to go to a Fine Arts Academy in New York!" She released me from her tight embrace. " Oh _mon cheri_, it will be the greatest time ever! We'll get you a new wardrobe and fix your hair up..."

My grandmother rambled on as I sat there with wide eyes.This is what I wanted, prepared for my whole life. In Paris, for 2 years...2 years?! Don't I want this? I felt a headache comming on, so i grabbed at my head. She didn't seem to notice too much as i rubbed it. _Don't_ I want this?

Suddenly in burst my mother and Teddy.

"Runnaway cat! Catch him Hayls!!" My mother screamed running through the hallway with Teddy right behind her. I didn't change my position though, nor my facial expression. Leave Castle Rock?

Crutch ran into my arms as grand-mere shrieked and and climbed the chair and kicked at the cat in my arms which caused Crutch to pull out her claws and she dug them into my arm, probably waking me up from my daze.

I sucked in air.

My grand-mere yelled at me for accompany such childish behavior, she grabbed her bags and left..._So Soon_?

Everything after that went so fast...I fixed Crutch's leg, went over some French words, and then it was only when I started painting the eifle tower...

I had a fit. The kind of fit Teddy would have if you called his dad a looney.

I splashed Red paint all over the painting and ripped into shreds. I threw down my easel and trip onto the floor, red paint splattered across my face.

Don't I want this?

n-n-**NO!**


	7. Trick or Treat? I choose Trick!

Sup guys! I was extra bored today, even though I have final exams next week (that i need to study for!) i decided to post some more of the story! And since summer's coming up I'll be able to finish this in no time! Well not really, cause this story is extremely long! I haven't even gotten into their teen years, their adult years, then what _really _happened with the Ray Brower incident. And you don't even know who max is! Which is really important (Well not really, but i mean to be honest max well come like REALLY late in the story, probably adult years...) God, I have a lot to do...

Well this chapter is kinda like a one-shot, I think after every chapter thats really significant I'll have one-shot chapters...

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, and Max. PEACE, LOVE, AND CHICKEN GREASE!**

* * *

...

School started and things kinda went back to the way they were supposed to be. Gordie and I enrolled in the college courses.

OH YEA! That reminds me...You see in Gordie's story, Chris and him have this long annoying talk about him enrolling in the college courses,and you see in the movie that they get into a very heated conversation about it. In actuality...I convinced him to take those classes and Chris was the one who didn't want him in those classes...here's what happened.

**-1 year ago-**

"What do you mean were gonna be split up?" Gordie asked a bit of terror and confusion in his voice.

"Middle School's not gonna be the same as grammer school... like, you guys will probably be taking your college courses and me, Teddy, and Vern will all be in the shop courses with the rest of the retards, making ash trays and bird houses. You're gonna meet a lot of new guys. Smart guys."Chris finished looked at the ground.

"But that doesn't mean were not gonna hang out!" I said tryna lift the mood. "And besides its not like me and Gordie can't take a couple of shop courses. God...you guys act like it the end of the world." I chuckled.

"It is. Its the end of our world...I think i might-" Gordie never finished his sentenced, but me and Chris both knew what he was saying. Chris's head shot up and my eyebrows burrowed.

"a-Are you sure Gordie man?" Chris asked. I notice his voice sounded a bit relieved.

"Don't even think about that! You're gonna be throwing your life away man! You could be a writer-" He interupted me.

"Fuck writing! I don't wanna be a writer. It's stupid! It's a stupid waste of time!" He tried to walked away but I scoffed, grabbed him by his should and pulled him back. I looked to Chris for some help, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell are you saying? 'Cause that doesn't sound like you, that sounds like your dad talking!"

"Bullshit!" He rejected.

"Oh Bull-TRUE! I know how your dad feels about you. He doesn't give a shit about you. Gordie, writing is your life, okay? Fuck that up, you fuck up everything you live for. You wanna be miserable just like your old man? FINE! This is definately the way to go!"

"Gee thanks mama,now are you gonna tell me about the horrible life Denny led?" Gordie striked back. I knew I hit soft spot.

"Come on you guys, talk about school and were at each others throats." Chris tried to calm us down.

There was silence for a few minutes I turned to Gordie with a serious stare.

"Your lucky Im not your mama. I would have slap the hell out of you if I heard you going around talking 'bout taking those shop classes. It's like God gave you somethin', Gordo. All those stories that you can make up...and He said, 'This is what we got for you kid, try not to lose it.' But kids lose everything unless there's someone there to look out for them. And if your parents are too fucked up to do it, then maybe I should..." (sound familar?) I rolled my eyes and walked up.

...

Anywho I guess that little speech got to him, and Chris. He decided to enroll in the college courses too. Anywho, a month had passed by and it was October. One thing you think of in October? Halloween.

Halloween to the guys was the best holiday ever. They didn't have to get together with their family like Christmas and Thanksgiving, and they didn't have to give away or give up anything like Valentine's Day and Lent. You get free candy, and get to be something your not for a whole day!

It was always a tradition on Halloween that we would go trick or treating together, we split up and go on different blocks so we could cover all of Castle Rock, then we'd divide the candy and share it evenly.

This year it was a bit different.

I wasn't going.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in my ear. I stuck my pinky finger in my ear and wiggled it out.

"Thanks guys, if I'm not deaf now, I don't think anything will work!" I said sarcastically.

I put my books in my locker and got a good look at their costumes. Chris had this ridiculous Killer mask on, Teddy was a vampire, Gordie was a burglar(I heard someone pass in the hall way say that he and Chris should change costumes. I almost punched him in face.) and Vern was a pumpkin, well at least one of their costumes made sense.

"I don't wanna go. Maybe I'll pass out candy, but I really don't feel like going this year." I explained holding my books to my chest.

"Well you got all dressed up already...though it doesn't really look like something you'd wear..." Gordie stated.

I was wearing a flapper costume. I had got it out of my mother closet, and asked her to curl my hair and put on my makeup.

Now usually I would be 'mama' of the group, always tell them to wait for candy until after dinner, help them clean their room when it would be a mess, and always get them out of some crazy situation. But when it came to Halloween? I was a regular kid. But I wouldn't wear something this...normal. I'd be all decked out in blood and guts. Halloween was my thing. So to all of a sudden not wanna go trick or treating was definitely weird to them...to the universe.

I only shrugged and strolled down the hall way, the boys running behind me after a small discussion about whether or not I was mental.

Gordie sat in his usual desk, right next to me. Chris leaned against the desk in front of mine, taking off his mask.

"So really, why don't you wanna go trick or treating? And no bull." He raised a finger as if warning me. I raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Don't you think were a little _old_ to be trick or treating?" I asked with a knowing look.

They both looked at each other as if they never thought of it before. Gordie looked as if he were going to agree. Thats when Chris intervened.

"NO! were not! Nobodys to old to go trick or treating!" Chris defended.

I laughed. "Oh yea, I can definelty see you as an old man trick or treating. Imagine you in a batman costume going to Sally Fieldmen's door, 'Trick or treat!' 'Flake off you pervert!'"

I laughed uncontrollably.

Chris pouted. "Wasn't that funny..."

I continued to laugh. Gordie looked at me funny, "Jesus don't flip your wig while your at it..." I laughed even harder.

After School I went home, changed into a long, buttoned up striped blue shirt, and some blue jeans. I got the candy out and started to watch the marathon of _Alfred Hitchcock Presents_. I kept the candy and popcorn close. The TV was free since Faith decided to take the night off.

When I heard a knock on my door, I jumped a little in my seat and turned down the TV.

I thought it was some kid asking for candy, but since it wasn't companied by 'Trick or Treat', I looked out the window from the sofa.

Confused I answered the door.

"Vern? Wassup?" I asked. He still had his costume on which made him sweaty.

It seemed like he got stuck in his costume, and wanted me to help him out of it. When we did get him out he was as red as a lobster and soaked in sweat.

"Oh thanks Hayls, thanks a whole bunch! I thought I never get out of there, sincerely." He wipe his forehead.

"Vern, I thought you were going trick or treating with the guys."

"Well i only went because all of you were going...but since you decided not to go, I thought why should i go?" He said it like he got a big load off his chest. I smiled at him. "Plus, I always thought that Halloween was creepy and its scary going to those houses alone." He said trying to justify his actions.

I managed to chuckle out, "Good for you Vern, so you wanna TV with me?"

We walked over to the TV, snacking on popcorn, occasionally giving candy to trick or treaters that came by, and getting scared out of our minds by the psyche of Alfred Hitchcock.

* * *

...

Though it was hard for him- scared that a zombie would come and get him in his sleep-("Don't worry Vern, as long as I'm awake, the zombies will stay away" I assured him.) Vern fell asleep in my lap as I continued to abestmindly brush through his hair with my hands. I was still watching the marathon but I was dozing off a bit.

There was a banging at the door that both startled me and Vern awake. He sat up and started to worry right away.

"What was that? It is a zombie? Is it? Oh I don't like this, not one bit, sincerly."

I tried to relax Vern a little. I knew it was waay to late to be trick or treating, so I thought of another logical explanation. "Vern, calm down! its probably my mom, she must of forgot her keys or something." I went over to the door to answer it.

"Oh please Hayls! Don't open that door!" Vern squirmed underneath the blanket I had givin him hours ago.

"Please Vern! Think about it, if was a zombie they wouldn't knock on the door."

"But there weren't knocking!" "VERN!" "Oh please Hayls!"

The knocking persisted. "Listen here Vern, the zombies-NOT SAYING THERE ARE ANY IN THE FIRST PLACE-would probably either break down the door, or go threw the window."

Just at that moment a vampire appeared in their window view. We both screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you! you hear us knocking, freezing our asses out here and you won't let us in? Man your a real clyde for that one, mama!" He banged on the window.

Vern just about passed out, while I got my breathing under control. I had a hand on my head with another on my hip.

"Teddy you bang on that window one more time!" I warned him. Thats when i got an idea. But first, I had to get Vern up.

* * *

...

When I answered the door the guys were still in their costumes. I pushed up my sleeves and look at the guys.

"Don't tell me you scared me half to death just to get candy?" I put my hands on my hips pretending I was mad, must of fooled the guys.

"Sorry, we really needed to talk to you." Chris apologized. I saw the fear in their eyes and decided not to push the issue further.

"hey, don't sweat it...whats up with you guys?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame for support as I stared down each one of them.

"Were in a real pickle right now mama ,we don't know what to do..." Chris rambled on.

You know Chris wasn't as calm and cool as Gordie made him out to be. He was an everyday kid with problems and worries. Sure, not all the time did he show them, but when he did, you could tell he was undeniably scared.

"We lost Vern." Teddy said bluntly. Guess he didn't see him in the window.

I tried to keep a smile from forming on my face. _So they were looking for him, _I thought to myself.

"What do you mean you lost him?!" I exploded in front of them, each taking a step back.

"We didn't lose him, just have you seen him?" Gordie, deciding it was best if I he talked first.

"Of course not! He _supposed_ to be with you guys! Oh my poor baby! You were supposed to be watching him!" I shouted sounding like a real mother scolding her boys after letting their youngest sibling out of their sight.

I hurried them inside, turn on the lights and shut off the TV. I paced around the room as they took their seats in the sofa we were just occupying. I started to tear up trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh don't cry Hayls, I'm sure will find him..." Chris patted my back.

I stifled a laugh and sat down with them, grasping his and Gordie's leg. "I-I think...I'm going to call the police." They all nodded understandingly. I slowly went into the kitchen, shutting the swinging door, and quitely letting out all the laughs I could.

I left the back door in the kitchen open. I ran over to it, and whispered loudy. "You ready Vern?"

"Hurry up Hayls! Its dark out here!"

I shook my head and chuckled as I took the receiver in my hand and told the operator to hold on a minute. With the reciever against my chest I screamed.

All of the boys scrambled in the kitchen, each pushing each other out of the way to get there first.

"What? what is it?" Teddy asked holding my unoccupied forearm. I slowly lifted it, and he let go following my arm. The rest of the boys did the same.

"Jesus..." I heard Teddy whisper.

Slowly Vern walked in the house. Soaked in blood, his guts spewed out in front of him with his right arm missing, and the left arm infront of him pointing at them.

The guys all stared wide eyes and terrified.

"Y-Why'd you let me go by myself??" He stated them fell to the floor. The guys and my self all started screaming. I was surprised they didn't run out of the house. That's when i couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. I guess Vern took this as his cue to start laughing as well.

I helped Vern off the floor as the guys stared at me and Vern either like gonna cry or they were gonna kill us.

Me and Vern both laugh. "Happy Halloween!"


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, Um, Im just wanted to say, thanks for all of the support and everything! Haha love you guys, theres much more to the story comming!

Anyways I just wanted to say that if you wanted to see what Haylee looks like go to my profile, scroll down until you see Storiie Corner, where you'll find under Let the Flames begin, I talk about you know the story and everything, and then I've got Haylee picture hyperlink.

Thats actually a pic of one of my friends, I got it off of her myspace page (srry 3)

So yea! Thats it... 


	9. Big Brother Ace

Hey guys!! OMG I LUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV you guys thnks for all the support and everything!! love ya love ya love ya love ya! And now...here's more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, and Max. god this gets tiring sometimes...**

* * *

...

The boys decided to sleep over that night. Gordie decided to take the bed with me, while Chris, Teddy, Vern took the floor. When the boys fell asleep, me and Goride started talking.

I loved talking to Gordie. Their was always this sort of connection with him, where we couldn't lie to each other. Sure we get into arguments, but it was nothing we couldn't fix. When he would sleep over my place, we were too busy talking to actually sleep.

It was about three o'clock in the morning, and since it wasn't a school night, we were both sitting up too talkative to sleep. That's when we heard the door open downstairs. My mother. We quieted down and pretended to be asleep when she walked into my room. She gave us all a kiss on the cheek and closed the room door as to not disturb us.

Me and Gordie sat up again. I don't think he knew I saw the shade of red across his cheeks. I giggled quietly.

"Your mom's really something..."He complimented.

"Yea, I wouldn't give anything to change her." I smiled widely. He smiled back, then looked down.

"I don't think my mom knows I'm alive." I heard him mumble. My smile faded and a look of concern was splashed across my face.

I tried to cheer him up. "Well...try wearing a neon grean jumpsuit, that always works." He snorted quietly, his head still down.

I sighed. "Can I tell you something?" He looked up at me. "Shoot"

"My grandma came to town a couple of months ago you know,...she told me I was going to live with her in Paris for 2 years."

His eyes were just about as wide as when I found out. "When!? Did she tell you!?"

"SHH!!" I shook my head. "Nah," I whispered back."But I know its soon. I just know..She probably just wants to get me away from my mom. Thinks I'll turn out like her."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, but...she's thinks Ive got potential. Thinks I can make it up their in New York, go to an art school, you know? After I go to Paris, she might send me..."

"She tryna take you away from this place, go with her, its your only chance of getting out of here."

"I don't though, I'll miss you guys to much."

He chuckled. "We'll miss you too. But were not gonna hold you back from something you deserve...but if you _really_ don't wanna go for that long...you can convince her to only stay for a couple months!"

I thought about this."Yea! I really wanted to go to Paris, but when she said for 2 years that totally turn me off from it! But if I say I only want to visit for a couple of months- maybe for the summer...and If I can convince her to stay a couple of months maybe I can convince her to hold off sending me to New York! So I'll be able to stay with you guys!"

We hugged each other.

"I'll write 2 Times a day" I whispered excitedly.

"Three times a day," He persisted just as excited.

"Five times a day, and thats my final offer!" We hugged again and started to giggle like little school girls.

"Gordie?"

"Yea?"

"Please...Don't tell Chris...or the others..."

"...Okay..."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

...

I woke up in my bed. It was a Saturday morning, but it made absolutely no sense why I was up at 9. That means I only got about six hours of sleep!

There was some sort of commotion going on in the bathroom so i decided to get up. Thats when I noticed where my hands were. It felt as if I had a stuffed animal in my hands, but it was only Gordie.

And the fact that his face was squished up against my boob _definitely_ didn't feel uncomfortable. I bolted out of the bed, and looked down at Gordie who started to move, then turned over still asleep, clutching onto a _real_ pillow.

I shook my head and went towards the bathroom. Man I gotta pee.

When I went into the bathroom the boys were all pasted to the mirror, with the radio playing in the background. Vern was messing with the powder, Teddy was killing trees more than necessary with the hairspray, and Chris was using the blow dryer.

"Jesus, you guys are worse than girls...get out" I stated only half-serious.

Teddy turned around still spraying on hairspray. "Whys your face all red? Its as red as a tomato!"

I think my face got redder when he made me think about the sleep position me and Gordie were in.

I grabbed the hairspray shaking to see how much was left."This was a brand new bottle! Its half full!" I sighed. "Come on guys get out, I gotta pee!"

"Oh," Chris turned around smiling at me. "She probably woke up to see Gordie getting a mouth full" They all laughed, and I'm pretty sure my face was officially a cherry flavored Tootsie pop.

I grabbed the stuff out of their hands, with a couple of protesting.

"GET OUT!" I pushed them out of the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. I slide down the door. I hate kids.

An hour or two must have passed. After taking a shower, I went into my room, and lock the door. I didn't want anyone '_accidentally_' seeing anything.

I looked in bureau for any clothes. I pulled on some skinny black jeans and a baggy black Bob Dylan t-shirt. I left my hair on my shoulders, and ran downstairs.

When I stopped by the kitchen, there was food everywhere, and the guys were in the middle of a food fight.

Looking at the mess the must of not heard me come in so I cleared my throat.

They all stop throwing food and look at me the way Vern would look if Billy walked in, the way Teddy would look if his father got angry, the way Chris would look if his father came in drinking, and the way Gordie would look the day he found out Denny had died.

Chris looked like he was going to explain but I held up a finger looking mad as a bull. The room was so quiet you could hear the birds outside.

I started to speak several times but stopped because I had no idea what to say...

Finally I spoke. "I just cleaned this kitchen yesterday." There was a pause. "I don't care how you do it, you guys are going to clean this room before I get back."

I turned around and was about to walk out the kitchen.

"Where a-are you going?" Vern was brave enough to ask.

I turned to the side. "Out."

I walked into the living room, pulled on some black flats and slammed the door.

I walked down the street so frustrated. How the hell do you do that to someone house?! I put my hands together and blew into them. I had forgot my jacket becoming so riled up like that.

Thats when I saw Eyeball's car pull up to me. I scoffed to myself and look the other way trying not to notice him.

You see, ever since the beginning (when i first met the guys) I would catch him staring at me, and being really creepy. I knew he liked me, Gordie knew he liked me, everyone knew he liked me, but most importantly Chris knew he liked me. It was only a matter of time before he joined Frank.

But Chris was determined that _that_ wasn't going to happen. He always walked me home,(Even though Gordie lived the next door down, he felt that it was his responsibility to keep Eyeball away from me since he was his brother) and made sure if I was at his house that I was never alone, whether walking to the bathroom or walking out the door.

Now that we _were_ alone I never felt so scared in my life. But I never showed it once.

"Hey there, Haylee." Ugh, Even the way he says my name is disgusting.

I sighed."Go away, Richie." I saw him wince.He wasn't use to people callin' him by his first name, and I was the only one allowed to.

"I told you, my name is Eyeball." I notice he tried to say it as nicely as he could.

"I told you, that's not what your mother named you." I stated as-of-matter-of-a-factly. I walked steadily as he car was right besides me.

"Where you headed?" He grinned.

I looked away. "I don't need a ride Richie." Before he could open his mouth, I sighed loudly "I don't care if Richie is your last name! Its better than that godforsaken other name." I scoffed. "'Eyeball' what kind of name is Eyeball?"

He looked hurt in his car.

Other than not sticking up for his brother and hanging out with the Cobras, he really wasn't a bad guy.

Sometimes when I was playing with Debby, and Chris was in the other room, Eyeball would sit down and talk to me, nothing really important, and surprisingly nothing creepy either. Just stuff about which super hero fight would be good to watch, or certain tricks to beat someone in a card game. Kid Stuff, you know? It really was ashame. He treated me better all the while I known him than he treat Chris in a hour.

I sighed and looked at him real good for the first time since he started talking to me.

"Look... I'm sorry, Richie. I got into a fight with guys and I'm kinda heated right now."

He nodded."That's understandable. You wanna get in? You look kinda cold." He offered.

I stifled a laugh. "I would. But Chris would kill me." I smiled.

He laughed. "Well..If he kills you, I kill him."

I looked down. He stopped the car. I stepped into his car, and the heat from inside warmed my face.

"What made you wanna step outside in 40 degree weather with a t-shirt on?" He chuckled to himself. One hand on the wheel, the other on my headrest. I stared out the window as he continued to talk.

"Bob Dylan, no less..." He shook his head and laughed.

I turned to him. "What's wrong with Bob Dylan?"

"He's a pussy!All that bullshit about stop the war, make love, not war."

"Really?" I said slyly. He turned to me for a second, then placing his eyes back on the road.

"I think he's cute." I turned to the window again.

He seemed to be angry with my statement. "You think a Teddy Bear's cute." He turned to me again only for a minute.

I got irritated so I suddenly said, "I think Chris is cute!" He stopped the car so suddenly I jerked forward.

"What? What the hell you just say?"

"You heard me. I think he's cute, but why do you care anyway?" I asked knowingly.

He stopped glaring at me and started up the car again. I looked out the window. Damn..I knew Chris was gonna get it tonight. Thing is...I think all of my boys are cute. I make sure I tell them everyday that they're cute and that I love them. But its not like Eyeball knew that...

I look back at Eyeball and saw how he was gripping the driver's wheel. I smirked and went back to my usual seating position. Doesn't even have the balls to say it. ("i-I like you Hayls" says Eyeball. Ha! That'll be the day!)

"Why you wearing all black?" Trying to bring up another conversation with an annoyed tone.

Why the hell was he tryna get me all riled up for? "I don't know, to piss you off? oh wait, i don't have to wear black just to get you going seeing that everything about me does anyway!"

"You should wearing lighter colors, like pink."

"Are you my mother?!" I snapped at him.

"No, but I'm just sayin'. It looks like your going to a god damn funeral."

"Maybe I am, and maybe its yours.." We quit tryna talk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

...

We ended up going to the Junk Yard seeing that they probably wouldn't let me into Irby's. The rest of the guys were there too. I took one look at Billy Tessio and took a hold of my wrist.

Last Summer, you know the whole Ray Brower incident? Yea while Ace was negotiating with Chris about his life, Billy Tessio thought it would be a good idea to hold me hostage (making me the damsel in distress, wonderful!) with a knife raised to my throat and my arm twisted behind me, with a tight hand around my wrist. He ended up breaking it.

Oh but don't worry, Eyeball sure did give him a good ass kicking, and he apologized...56 times.

I had a feeling these guys knew me a little too well. Richie must've been squawkin' to them about my every move. But I didn't feel uncomfortable with them. I knew if any of them even TRIED to hit me, Eyeball was right by my side.

"Hey, Haylee?" Charlie Hogan looked up from his magazine. I look at him signaling to him I was listening.

"What's your sign?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean astrological sign?" He nodded his head.

"Scorpio." Charlie only moved his eyes from the magazine to me.

All the guys looked up from what they were doing except Ace. He was washing away some sort of car part with a rag, the cigarette in his mouth every time he did.

"Hey-Hey Ace isn't that your sign?" Charlie put down the magazine for a moment.

Ace only ignored him as he took another puff and put down the car part and picked up another. Only raising his eyes as an answer.

Charlie shook his head and started to read my horoscope. "Just because others get emotional about silly little things does not mean you have to do likewise. If certain people get on your nerves remove yourself from their presence and do not return until they have cooled down." (AN- I actually look up Scorpio's horoscope, it was so weird how it connected with the story!)

"Well looks like I'm leaving..." I turned towards the exit when Eyeball grabbed my arm.

"Come on don't leave just yet." he whined.

"Let go of my arm Richie." I heard the guys snicker. I only rolled my eyes. He still didn't let go.

"I'll stay if you let go of my arm." I negotiated. He looked indecisive. So I yanked my arm out his hold and move back towards the guys. I always keep my word.

All they did was sit around and talk about girls, cars, and the radio. I was sitting on top of the car Ace was leaning against. I had my hands crossed over my stomach as Eyeball continued his one-sided conversation with me.

I was starving, I was going to Eyeball if he could take me to the Diner in a minute. Lord, I wonder how the boys are doing cleaning. Well those boys never cleaned a day in their lives, so i know my house was a reck by now.

"You the whore's daughter?" Ace asked still cleaning the car parts, interrupting Eyeball.

"You the candyass hood?" I gave him a look saying,'What now, bitch?!'

Seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing. The only thing you heard was the radio in the background.

He chuckled and turned around to look at me. He pulled me off of the car to stand in front of him. We stood unmoving in front of each other, both wearing all black, and with defiance in our eyes.

My stomach started to growl and everyone except me and Ace were laughing.

He blew his cigarette the other way. "You Hungry?" I nodded still looking in his eyes.

"Billy, start up my car. Were going to the Diner." Me, Eyeball, and Billy all sat in Ace's car, With Charlie and the others driving Eyeball's car over.(Oh yea sitting arrangements okay, Driver-Ace, passenger side-Haylee, back seats- Billy and Eyeball) While in the car:

"Aww man I hate this song turn it!" Bill push his self up to reach into the front, but stopped when Ace said, "Touch my radio and die. I'm already dressed for your funeral." Billy leaned back in his seat.

"Where's your jacket, kid?" Ace ask.

I was as usual looking out the window. I like watching the objects fly by.

"I forgot it at home." I said now watching the rain pour down.

"You were in such a hurry to go outside you forgot you jacket? That was smart." Richie commented.

"Shut the hell up Richie, like I was even talking to you in the first place!" I shot him a glare in the back.

Ace raised his hand to me saying 'alright,thats enough'. "Eyeball, shut the hell up." He said calmly, not wanting a fight in his car.

When we reached the Blue Point Diner, Eyeball just had to sit next to me in the booth. So Ace and Billy were sitting across from us, with Ace right in front of me. The waitress came up to our table.

"Hi what can I getcha?" I looked around the table watching the guys watch me.

I heard Ace mumble from looking at his menu. "Ladies First"

"Can I a cheeseburger with some fries?" She nodded and smiled.

"You don't want nothin' to drink?" Richie asked.

"I don't have enough money on me." He looked into his pockets then looked up to Ace. Ace stared at him back like 'What the fuck do you want me do to about it?'

He shook his head. "Jesus Christ Eyeball, Alright what do you want, what? You want uh, Hot Chocolate or something?" I smiled and nodded.

After our drinks came we waited til our meals came.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned taking a sip out of the hot chocolate.

He raised an eyebrow. "I need a reason?" I gave him a look that said 'YEA! YOUR FRICKEN ACE MERILL! YOU DON'T GO AROUND OFFERING TO BUY PEOPLE HOT CHOCOLATES EVERYDAY! PLUS THE FACT THAT I HANG OUT WITH YOUR MORTAL ENEMIES DOESN'T MAKE MATTERS BETTER FOR ME! '

"You know I could kill you anytime I want. Back at the Yard when you called me a Candyass, I could have easily beat _your own_ ass. But, it looked like no matter how hard I beat you, you would still have called me a Candyass. Basically, what I'm sayin' is... you got balls kid. Great Big ones. And its not a matter of bein' nice to ya or nothing, just showin' ya some respect."

Billy and Eyeball looked like they were gonna start some sort of joke about what Ace was saying, but me and Ace just turned around and stared at them. Before he could say anything I spoke.

"Any one of you Skuzz Buckets got something to say?" They turned the other way and shut their mouths. Ace smirked and ruffled my hair.

And thats the moment I became adopted as kid sister to Ace Merrill.


	10. Telephone Hour

Sup people...don't really have anything to say-OH YEA! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE AMC SHOWING OF STAND BY ME!!

its comming on on Sunday and Monday

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, and Max. AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I'M OUT FOR THE SUMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!**!

* * *

...

I decided not to tell the boys about my day with the Cobras. They probably think I was some sort of traitor. Surprisingly they cleaned up the kitchen and made pancakes for me...which i had to throw away cause they were disgusting.

But it was sweet anyway!

Anywho, Ace decided to put it on himself to become super big brother. Sometimes he would randomly come up to the school and pick me up, or he when i would pass him by on the street he would ruffle my hair like a dog and smirk when i grabb his hand to push him away. Sometimes Chris or Gordie would catch this and look at me strangely, but I would just shrug and walk head.

It was almost Thanksgiving, and at the school they were making us do the regular thanksgiving stuff. Making Turkeys out of your hand-print, creating Indian headbands and all that jazz.

That week, I had given Teddy a kiss on the cheek for bringing me my book that I had left in shop. Then all of a sudden I was going out with him. Now, this wouldn't have been such a big deal, if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't denying it. I didn't even know about this rumor until me and Chris were walking home together.

Gordie had given the message that it was okay to leave without him since he some project to do.

We started walking. Behind us was Fanny-Mae Johnson, and Sicilia Jacobs, those two were known for getting gossip and spreading it. They were whispering something or the other behind us, but we knew they were talking about us.

Chris started swatting the air.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"There's this _annoying_ _whispering_ noise in my ear, might be a fly, but flies aren't_ this_ annoying!" He started swatting the air like crazy.

I heard them scoff and they pushed through us and thats when I heard Fanny-Mae say, "Just like her mother, you what they say, 'the apple never falls far from the tree...'"and I heard Sicilia say "I don't what she sees in that Chambers kid, AND she's going steady with Duchamp! Lord she is like the biggest slut!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Chris did too.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH TEDDY?!" He screamed at me.

"NO!" Thats when they stopped too. "Oh don't lie to him, Samerson! Everyone's heard by now, and if they haven't, Teddy sure will tell them all."

We both screamed. "TEDDY?!"

Chris was walking back in the direction of the school. "Where are you going?!"

"To find Teddy!" He yelled back.

I pushed through the girls and continued walking home. I was going to sit around the phone until I got a phone call from Chris or Teddy.

It really didn't bother me, that the called me a slut and what not. It was daily thing to be called that. So I kinda got used to it and didn't really pay it much attention.

I was more concerned what would happen to Teddy when Chris found him.

That's when Ace's car drove up on the side way with Richie in the passenger's seat looking madder than a hare. (AN- Alice in Wonderland ;)) Ace slammed the car door close and made his way towards me. He back me up against a wall, with Eyeball right beside him.

"Where the hell is that looney's son" I heard Richie say.

"What's this I hear...about you and Duchamp?" It was so weird the way he said it. Usually the way he'd talk would be monotonous and calm. But it sounded like he was restraining himself from punching a wall.

"Nothing! Teddy made up some stupid rumor about how me and him were going out, THATS ALL!"

Eyeball started talking now pissed as ever. "Oh, thats not all what we heard, we heard that you and him were-"

Ace silenced him. Probably from saying something worse.

He continued for him. "We heard that you and him...went all the way."

I was picking up my jaw from off of the floor in seconds. "WHAT?!"

I heard Ace's tongue smack his teeth as if picking something out of them. As usual calmly he said, "Then, you mean that little FUCKER was pullin' my leg?"

Now he was going to punch something...Teddy.

"Now Ace don't blow this out of proportion.."

"you need a ride home?" He asked combing through his hair with his comb.

"Um...yea, I'm expecting a call." I said suspiciously.

"Get in."

He drove me home and a second after a closed his car door, he went speeding off. God I hope Teddy's at home.

I walked in the house. Faith was on the phone with someone. She signaled me over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"I ran home, as soon as I heard the news."

Gordie.

I sighed. "So you heard it too?"

"Who hasn't?! Jesus, Teddy is suck a prick, why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know! I am the victim! Thats like asking a little old lady why a theif robbed _her_!(sigh) Now Chris _and _Ace is after him."

"Wait, wait a sec, ACE?! As in "Were gonna getchu for this" Ace?"

"Who else terrorizes little kids for fun?"

"Man, Ace is gonna kill him...Why the hell is Ace in this?"

"..."

"Haylee! come on, clue me in!"

"ugh, promise not to tell anyone?"

Gordie was the best person to tell secrets because he's most likely not gonna get heated about it and know where you're coming from. I mean sure you could tell Vern, but he's not the best at _keeping_ secrets a secret.

"Okay?"

"You know that day where you guys messed up the kitchen and I went for a walk?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"I met up with Richie that day."

"Wait, lay it on me again? Richie as in EYEBALL?!"

"And we went to the yard" I admitted.

"WHAT?! YOU WENT TO THE YARD?!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME GORDIE, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE SCREAMING AT ME TODAY!"

"sorry, keep going."

"Yea, and so we met up with Ace and them and I guess he likes me."

"..."

"He thinks its like his duty to protect me or something, like a big brother."

"..."

"Gordie?"

"..."

"Gordie? Hello?" I looked at the receiver.

"...I still can't get over the fact that you went to the Yard. No, fuck the yard, I still can't get over the fact you went with _Eyeball_. _Eyeball_, Haylee! _Richie_! The one that has a massive crush on you! The one that if you left him alone in a room with you he would-"

"I know who he is!" I sighed and moved the receiver to my other hand. "Did you try and call Teddy?"

"No, your the first one I called."

"Alright, well if thats all, I have to stop your _brothers_ from killing each other." I smiled.

"Well um...I did get an A on my English project. Thats why I had to stay after, she wanted to show me my grade."

"THATS GREAT GORDIE! Best news I've heard all day" I loved it when my boys do well in school, but I just tend to get overly excited. And I get especially excited with Gordie, seeing that his parents wouldn't care, and he's acts like he doesn't give a damn himself.

He laughed. "I thought it would cheer you up! Later!"

"Bye!"

I hanged up and picked up the receiver again.

"Operator?" I heard on the other line.

"Yes, can you get me the Duchamp residence?"

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks.."

I waited a few seconds after it started ringing.

"Hello?" I heard a women's voice on the other line.

"Hello, Mrs. Duchamp is Teddy there?" I said like a six year old.

"Haylee dear? Here's right here hold on!"

"Okay, thank you" I smiled. That woman was way too nice to be Teddy's mom.

"ugh, Hello?" I heard a groggy voice.

"TEDDY DUCHAMP YOU NO GOOD, DING-BAT! WERE YOU GOING AROUND THE SCHOOL SAYIN' WE WERE GOING STEADY?!" I yelled losing all politeness in my voice.

"ugh, Stop yellin' woman! my head hurts"

"Serves you right, after all the trouble you caused!"

"ughhh" I heard him moan.

"What's wrong?"

"CHRIS, THATS WHAT'S WRONG! That pisshead punched me in the face! I'm gonna have a black eye!"

"You didn't fight back?"

"Hell yeah! I got a few good punches but so did he."

I sighed. "Your gonna have more than a black eye, when Richie gets done with you."

"Eyeball?"

"He was lookin' for you in town."

"Aww FUCK!" I heard a raucus from the other line ending with a loud 'sorry mom!'

He started whispering. "What the hell does he want?!"

I didn't wanna tell Teddy, nah ESPECIALLY Teddy, he would probably go on about it for days.

"I don't know, you keep tellin' everyone we did this and that, Richie must of head it and went ape"

Teddy chuckled. "Don't you just hate jealous guys?"

"I'm glad your laughing now, won't be so funny after Richie breaks your face."

"Can't you use your_ influence_ on him or something?"

"You mean _kiss his ass_? NO WAY you got yourself into this, I'm pretty sure you can get yourself out."

"UGH! BUT IM SORE!"

"Yeah well, think of this as training for the military."

There was a pause on the line.

"...yea!"

I shook my head as I heard him 'fighting off enemy soldiers'.

"I gotta go call Chris, see if he's okay, but stay away from town alright?"

"Alright! _Enemies to the right! Those people make me sick! D-d-d-d-d-rrr I'm all out, I need back up men_!"

I chuckled "Bye Teddy"

I hung up and picked up the receiver again. Man, my mama probably got a huge bill that day!

"Operator?"

"Can you get me the Chamber's residence?"

"No problem!"

"Thanks" I wonder how these people never get tired of being so nice on the phone!

Few seconds passed...

"Hello?" Thats not Chris...

"Richie?"

"Hey Haylee, whats up?"

"The sky. Listen, can you put Chris on?"

"Oh come on Hayls, I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"Richie if I wanted to talked to you, I would have just went down to Irby's. Now put Chris on the phone."

"Why the hell do you wanna talk to him for?"He asked, getting me even more irritated.

"JUST PUT HIM ON THE DAMN PHONE!" Faith stopped and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way.

"Girl don't be using that attitude with me! And stop all that cursin'! Too young to have a mouth like that." Faith lectured me.

I tapped my foot like I usually did when I got pissed and twisted up my mouth. (since she could see me since she was facing my back) I turned around suddenly with a smile on my face and the receiver on my chest.

"I'll be good, Faith."

She shook her head and walked passed.

I put the receiver off to my ear.

"Helloo?"

"Chris?"

"Yea, that you mama?"

"Yea its me, now, why'd you go and beat Teddy up for?"

"Because he was goin' around tellin' a lie!-"

"That still doesn't give you any excuse to beat up your _brother_!" I heard him smack his lips.

"Don't smack your lips at me, boy! Unless your lookin' to get smack!"

"What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"Talk to him!"

"You know the boy's retarded."

"Don't make fun of my baby! Its bad enough Richie and them are after him!"

"Yea I know, as soon as got in he's been badgering me about where Teddy was."

"Did you tell him?"

"HELL NO! What kind of a brother do you think I am?" I could picture a smirk on his face.

"Good, he was asking me too, with Ace."

His voice turned serious and cracked a bit. "Did he hurt you?"

"NO! no, I'm fine-"

"I should have never left you, its all my fault, i just _had_ to run after Teddy..." I heard him ramble on.

"Chris... Chris...Chris, I'm okay! I'm perfectly alright! Trust and Believe! (AN- thats why I used to say!)"

I heard him sigh. "I just don't want him hurting you on the count of me."

"It wasn't on the count of you. It was on Teddy." I chuckled. Guess he didn't get the joke.

"Yea but still, I feel like it would be my fault, the instant I leave your side, you get hurt. Like I could have avoided this."

"You shouldn't be tying yourself down to me, cause then, you'd never be able to go anywhere. Not be able to do anything _you_ wanna do, and that'll be a real drag. And I hate the way your always blaming yourself for Richie's actions, you gotta stop it."

"I know."

"I'm serious. Listen, you know why they call you Chris and they call him Richie?"

He chuckled. "Why?" He asked expecting a joke.

"Because your Chris and he's Richie. Two different people with two different lives. Two different faces, two different music styles, two different personalities, and two different ways of thinking. Unless your pyshic and you find somewhere in his tiny mind that he wants to hurt me and do nothing about, then of course its totally your fault, but otherwise!" I heard him laugh.

"Okay?" I chuckled along with him.

"Okay, Thanks mama." He giggled.

"Wanna come over to my place?"

"Yea, I need you take a look at my lip."

"What happened?"

"Teddy jabbed my in the jaw, the jackass!"

"Alright right I'll get the first aid kit."

"Later, Gator."

I hung up the line. I sighed and rubbed my head. MAN the things these boys get me into.

I phone rang again. Confused I answered.

"Hello?"

"How come you never told me you were going out with Teddy? I'm always the last to know! Sincerely... "

I sighed. "Goodbye Vern."


	11. Billy the Bully and Deb's Dolls

Thanks for the reviews, appreciated greatly! lol anywho, were just a couple of one-shots away from a really big event! You guys probably already know what it is, but um...YA! Here's more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, and Max. MORE!**

* * *

...

As i predicted, Richie beat Teddy ass for telling that lie, and I was there to mend his wounds...for a whole month.

Chris apologized to Teddy saying he didn't mean to get so heated about the whole thing, and Teddy apologized to Me, saying he didn't know _everyone else_ would get so heated about the whole thing. We all made up with bottles of Coke all around, paid for by yours truly.

We had our thanksgiving. It was DEELISHOUS! (reminds of a TV show called Chowder. 'Pepper Spray? thats sound DEELISHOUS! (sprays it in his face) OWW, I WAS WRONG! I WAS HORRIBLE WRONG!' haha!)

All the guys came over after their own thanksgiving dinner ('cept Chris, he was already over and he stay'd over for the whole meal) and Faith and her family came too! I saw little Jacob and Moses and we played with the radio and watch Tom and Jerry.

We had so much turkey left over my mother asked the guys if they wanted to bring some home, which they all did (the hungry bastards) and I even got to bring some to the Cobra's, and extra piece of cake to Ace (secretly, of course).

Christmas was comming up soon and we would be on our break in a matter of days. It was getting colder and starting to snow, which only meant that I had to start dressing the boys PROPERLY before they came out. Especially Vern.

Somedays he would come outside, not even wearing a coat! Othertimes he would stuff himself silly wearing 12 jackets and 9 sweaters, making him take forever to put them on and take them off. So everymorning I made it a note to myself, to stop by his house and make sure he was in right attire.

One morning it was snowing really bad outside. I knocked on his door as usual, and as usual he would answer. But when he answered, I noticed he was sniffling and his cheeks were rosy. I didn't pay too much attention to it since it was pretty cold, and the cold tended to leave people in a sniffling frenzy. I figured he must've been outside earlier.

"Hey Vern! Ready?" He nodded and smiled and let me in.

I went into his closet and got out his red coat. I opened it up for him, as he shrugged it up his shoulders, and only when his hands came out, thats when i saw it.

He had a burn mark in the center of his back hand. It was small, but a burn, is still a burn. I didn't want to say anything now, because someone in the house could have caused it.

So i quickly put on his scarf, and kept his gloves in my hand and as i pulled him out of the door.

He complained as I dragged him further away from his house and closer to the school. It was still snowing, but a little softer.

"Vern? What happened?" We huddle together. I took his hand and showed him what I saw.

He put his head down and started to sniffle again. My eyes went wide.

"Who did this to you? Huh? tell me, Vern" I took his hand and rubbed the falling snow on it to relieve it.

He sniffed. "I was gonna pay for it! I swear! I was listening to Billy's Chubby Checker record when he yelled my name all of sudden. I took it off the record player because I thought it was what he wanted. The next minute he's at my throat because of some baseball bat I borrowed before."

"Oh Vern..." I wiped some of the tears away from his cheek. He continued.

"Then-Then the record dropped. It was smashed! And it was all my fault! The Cobra's were over and they-It's all my fault."

"Was Ace with them?" I asked.

He shook his head no. I released my breath. He was balling. I grabbed him in a hug.

I almost started crying too.

_How could Billy be so cruel?_

We walked the rest of the way to school me rubbing his back as he sniffed. We had almost reached when Vern stopped, rubbing his eye for a minute.

"Haylee? Please don't tell the guys about this."

"...yea-Of course Vern."

After dropping Vern off at his class, I went into mine.

I shrugged off my jacket onto my chair as Gordie sat next to me.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"Oh, he's '_sick_'" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's playin' hookey?" He shushed me.

I sighed and quited down. "If he wanted to skip school, then why didn't he just take the shop courses?" I said pissed as ever.

"Jesus, your actin' like he kicked your puppy. He's dad being a bit rough on him lately."

"Probably knowing that this is the time of the year to spread love and joy." We chuckled.

I moaned fell over onto my desk.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"My stomach's is hurting like a bitch!"

"You hungry?"

"I think if I eat something right now, I might throw it back up."

"Thanks for sharing."

"No Problem!"

After school me and Gordie were waiting for Vern in the snow covered playground, since Teddy had taken a trip to the detention room.

"Why don't you join a sport or something in high school?" I asked walking around the swings.

"You mean like football?" He was walking beside me.

"NO! I don't want my baby getting hurt!" I snagged his head under my arm and we both laughed.

I let him go. "Nah, something less agrressive...like..track"

"Track?"

"Yea, you got those long legs, and your like string bean skinny! Your perfect! Plus when you start track, you get muscles in your calves, and you'll be extra tired so you'll wanna eat more and you won't be so skinny anymore!"

He laughed. "What's your beef with me being skinny?"

"To be honest, I rather have you like happily plump...like Vern you know? Its like not natural to be that skinny and have nothing wrong with you."

He laughed again. "I'm serious!" I chuckled.

"I just _WISH_ I was that skinny, do you know how hard my mom would beat my ass?" I joked.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Vern called running from the building.

We stopped for a second.

"Come on Vern, we don't got all day!" Gordie yelled back.

Suddenly Ace's car pulls up with all the guys inside (Eyeball, Billy and Charlie). He gets out of the car and leans against it, a sign saying 'hurry up and get in'.

"I gotta go, cya later Gordie"

"Huh? Oh okay, Later!"

I walk up to the car sit in front as usual. Ace hopped in and we drove off. I heard all the guys say hi, but I ignored Billy and Eyeball. I was still mad at him for beating up Teddy. And don't get me started on Billy.

"Hey Charlie." Ace looked at me funny then started the car up.

I looked at Ace. "Can you take me to Chris's house?"

Scrunching up his face confused with his usual cigarette in his mouth, he kept his eyes on the road. "What the fuck for?"

"I need to drop off his homework, he didn't come to school today, and I want to make sure he's okay."

"He didn't go to school today? Oh, he's gonna get!" Eyeball said in the back. "Just wait until dad gets home."

I turned around suddenly and gave him a death glare. "Your not gonna tell _him_ anything" Billy laughed but I sent him a look worse than death.

Ace turned me around in my seat, to face forward.

I sighed, looked out the window and started humming softly.

"What the hell are you singin?" Ace asked a bit annoyed.

"Just something in my head, _why_?" I said with attitude.

He looked from the road to the me twice. He stopped the car suddenly, there were 'What the Hell' and 'Whats up Ace' behind me. Ace threw out his cigarette in the snow and turned around in his seat to face me.

"What did those faggots do? Huh? Cause you know not to speak to me like that"

I raised my eyebrow.

"It's not my faggots that did anything, its **YOURS**!" I yelled.

"You talkin' bout that Duchamp asswhole?" He asked pissed.

"Teddy? Teddy's got nothing to do with this, its what they did to VERN!"

"The fat one?"

Billy leaned forward. "Oh shit, are you talking 'bout the record? Jesus Ace, He broke my Chubby Checker record. All I did was burn him with a cigarette."

I turned to him. "Was that before or after you almost tried to choke him to death? Over a baseball bat! Your lucky your mama isn't hearing from me right now!"

"Why you little-" He started for me.

Ace pointed at Billy. "You sit your ass back."

Billy sat there confused. "But Ace she-"

"You heard me. **Back down**."

He pushed his self back and ran his hands threw his hair. I heard him mumble. "She's lucky she's not a man."

I turned in my seat. "Like you would do anything! Take out all of your frustrations on poor Vern, who you know will never fight back! But try it on some one who would, Just try it on me! Listen here you fake punk ass bitch, I'm cold, tired, and I've got a killing stomach ache. You definitely don't want me to come back there and beat your ass right now, cause I'm afraid I might _kill_ you, and we all wouldn't want that." I smiled.

I turned around while all of the guys cheered and laughed, I saw Ace with a small smirk on his face.

When we came to the Chamber's place, the guys got out and Debby, Chris's little sister, ran to myside.

"Hey Deb, do you know where Chris is?"

Her thumb was in her mouth, so she grabbed me with the hand she wasn't using and drug me up the stairs.

We stopped at Chris's door infront of the stairs.

Deb looked up at me, thumb still in her mouth.

"Thanks Deb."

She blink and skipped down the hall. She wasn't much of a talker.

I chuckled, shook my head and knocked on the door.

When he didn't answer I opened the door.

I saw him sleeping lazily on the bed. I looked at Deb skipping down the hall and she skipped into me.

She looked up at me, then at Chris looking curiously at me. I could hear her sucking noises.

"I gotta drop off these papers for him." I explained.

She stared at me for 2 seconds before taking the papers out of my hand. She walked into his room and put them on his bedroom floor. She took her thumb out (for once) and kissed him on the cheek. She stuck her thumb back in and came over to me dragging me to her room.

An hour later Chris still didn't wake up. He must of been knocked out. Well in that time, I was playing Barbie with Debby.

"Jeez Deb, I didn't know you like dolls this much"

She looked up from her Ken doll at me and blinked. Somehome she managed to change him with one hand.

"I have a whole bunch at home that I don't play with, maybe I'll ask Chris to bring them for you."

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"I think I better go, its getting kinda late. I'll see you later Deb."

She waved and continued to play.

I walked down the stairs seeing all the Cobras with beers in their hands glued to the TV. Ace got up knowing that I was ready to go.

We were on the front porch when he stopped.

"What the hell was all that about." He said pulling out another cigarette (damn chain smoker)

"With Billy?" I sat down on the ledge. "He pissed me off."

"He pisses me off too, but you don't see me bitchin' and moaning everytime he does a dickhead move." He said monotonly.

"He was messing with my friends, _his brother_."

Ace held a short chuckled that sound like a grunt.

"Listen, your gonna have to choose sooner or later. I don't really give a shit right now, but sooner or later...we'll probably be in a situation where one of your _friends_ won't come out alive. And I'm tellin' you right now...if you get in my way, I won't hold back."

"Yea" I whispered.

He blew out the smoke. "So, how was the prick?"

I cleared my throat. "He was asleep. I went to play with Deb."

He blew out again as if choking, with that same scrunched up look he gave me in the car. "The mute?"

I made my way to the car laughing. "She's shy!"

"The hell she is! I tried taking her thumb out of her mouth and bit me! I was saving her from braces and that's the thanks I get?"

I laughed.

"I'm glad your laughing. Eyeball and Charlie had to hold me from slapping that kid half way across the room."

Ace drove me home. Faith was asleep on the couch again, and I really needed to pee!

As soon as I dropped my panties, I screamed.

OH MY GOD! _**I'M DYING!!**_


	12. Remembering the Past

srry guys, I had to watch the 12:30 showing of Stand By Me! here's more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, and Max. **

* * *

...

-1962-

Okay false alarm, I wasn't dying. I just got a 'monthly visitor'. But hey! If you had no clue what your period was and blood just _RANDOMLY_ appeared on your panties, you'd be freaking out too.

I felt horrible when Faith told me what _that_ was. I didn't want to see anyone. ESPECIALLY none of the boys. So I was unseen for a total of five days.

In early July of 1962, I decided to hang out with Ace. He decided to take me fishing, and even though I hated fish and the idea of killing an animal for sport, I went with him.

I look over the bridge as he sat on it, lighting a cigarette. Our poles over the edge. We were talking about my grandma problem.

"So you mean your getting out of here?" He said taking a drag.

"Yea..but i don't want to leave." I complained. "Thats my problem."

"Haylee you know how many people would give to be in your position?" He blew out the smoke looking the other way.

"I know but-"

"But what?...Oh, i get it..Scared to leave those faggots you hang out with huh?"

I ignored this comment. "Gordie says he doesn't want to hold me back, but what if I come back and its weird between us?"

"Sounds like your in a fuckin' relationship with him! Listen, Lachance is...a smart kid." I look up at Ace taking another drag. After threatening to kill Ace and actually almost doing it, he still admits he's a smart kid?

"I can still hate the fucker while admitting he's smart," Seemed like he read my mind."And I'm pretty sure it won't be weird after a couple of months."

"What about for two years?" I raised an eyebrow. '_Beat that'_

He shrugged."Find some new friends. You need some girl friends anyway. I'm tired of seeing you surrounded by boys, makes you look like a real slut." He threw his cigarette over the edge.

There was a small pause. "So..what you do for Christmas?" He asked looking down at me. _Christmas?_

"The guys had something planned. They always come over to my house and my mom takes the day off...or night...and we watch all the TV specials and make chocolate pancakes and we went to go to a movie. Its not much, but I like it."

"Hn. What you get?"

"Dig this" I smirked and pulled up my jeans. Underneath them were brand new, black on black P.F. Flyers.

He pulled up my jeans more to get a good look. "Sweet."

"Thinkin' of getting me something? Even though its a little late, I can still take presents." I said slyly.

"I don't even get my _own_ mother anything... what makes you so special?" He pulled out another cigarette.

I was going to say something when...

"Ace there's something on my line!" I screamed.

"Then pull it up!" He yelled shutting his lighter closed and jumping off the railing over to my side.

We pulled it up together. I let go of the line, while Ace pulled the fish over the edge.I screamed at him to throw it back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ace yelled over my panic voice. I _**hate**_ fish. I hate seeing their disgusting faces. Their horrible dead, but worse alive.

"Ew, ew, ew! Throw it back! Throw it back! PLEASE!" I started to cry and plead. then Ace pulled it off the line and threw it over the edge. He then came over to me. I hugged him tight.

I notice him tense up a bit. Then he sighed. "If you didn't wanna go fishing, then you should of told me. Shouldn't force yourself to go.." I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back a little before going into cool mode again.

"Come on, your soaking up my shirt, get off." I let go off him and sniffed and wiped my nose with my arm. We walked to his car. On the way home he kept repeating over and over, "You should've told me, should've told me you didn't wanna go."

We reached my house. Suprisingly he walk me up to the house and rang the door bell until Faith answered.

"Haylee, whats wrong?" Faith leaned down and grabbed my shoulders as i sniffled and cried.

"Uh ma'am." I think thats when Faith first noticed Ace. "you the one that took Haylee out?" She asked. Not really accusing him, just interested.

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, we were fishing and-" She nodded her head knowngly.

"You ever heard of Ichthyophobia?" I don't think Ace as ever heard a word with more that 4 silables. "Fear of Fishes. Didn't even know until the Ms. took her fishin herself. I ain't heard nothin' more strange. Don't worry I'll take care of her, uh-"

"Ace Merrill." Faith lifted an eyebrow and nodded. She walked me inside and we sat on the couch.

"The hell are you doing walking around with John Merrill?" She questioned patting my back.

I wiped some of my tears away." He's like Chris, Faith. You never know he's a good person til you talk to him."

She nodded. "Not that Chris is any better. Damn child always runnin' through this house." She sighed. "How bout a warm glass of milk?" I nodded and sniffled. She strode into the kitchen.

I looked out the window to see Ace speeding down the street. I heard her still talking in the kitchen to me.

"Speakin' of Chris, what are those boys up to today?" I walked into the kitchen still sniffling.

"I don't know, probably up in the treehouse." I wiped my eyes.

"Well why don't you go visit them?" She said turning on the stove.

The truth was, I was their mama. Mamas don't cry infront of their children. If they saw me in a state like this, they'd be all over me.

She turned around as i sat in one of the chairs.

"Why didn't you tell that boy you didn't wanna go?"

"He was nice enough to offer. I didn't wanna tell him_ no_, plus he'd think i was a puss-uh punk for saying I was scared of fish and make me go anyway!"

She shook her head the same time the phone rang.

"Ms.Samerson's house?...Oh yes she is...Alright hold on Gordie..."

I took the phone.

"Gordie?"

"Hey Hayls, where were you today?"

"Just Around...so whats up?"

"Oh, um, I think you got some mail over here, the mailman must've messed up the addresses."

"Do you know who its addressed to? My mother or me?"

"It says, 'To my Petite-fille' I'm guessing its for you..."

"Yea, I'll be there in a bit, Gordo."

"Alright, Later."

"Later."

I put the receiver on the hook. I wipe the rest of my tears out of my eyes and just about ran out of the house. "GOINGOVERTOGORDIE'SBEBACKLATER, BYE!"

I ran across Mrs. Patterson's lawn and almost knocked down Gordie's door. He answered.

"I had to put it in my room or my folks would probably be snoopin' around with it."

We ran up the stairs into his room. Sitting on his bed was a large package, and just like he said, it was addressed to 'my petite-fille'

I sat on the bed, but moved my position so I was higher than the box, with Gordie right across from me.

"Open it with me?" He smiled and we tore that box apart.

Inside were books. But not regular books, they were classics. The Count of Monte Cristo, Pride and Predujice, The Iliad, Jane Eyre. I had read them all from since I was 8.

But there was something different about them.

Gordie flipped through them.

"There...all in French..Here, I think this is a card." He tried to read it, but put it to the side. "That's in French too."

I picked up the card. I read it aloud.

"My dear Mon Cheri,

If you are reading this it's your fourteenth birthday." I stopped.

"Some days off isn't!?" Gordie laughed. "Your birthday was months ago."

I paused sitting down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"...I don't wanna read it."

"Haylee, you gotta. It could be about Paris."

"I know! Exactly why I don't want to read it." I put down the card.

"Fine, whatever, but think about it, she didn't give you a present for your thirteenth birthday AND Christmas, so it must be big. But hey, if you don't wanna read it, its your present." He pushed the box towards me.

Me and Gordie were putting the books back in when we saw a blue plain skirt and a white polo with a blue tie inside. Stitched on the shirt were the words '_Académie de Rose de saint_'.

We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

I tooked the card again. Pacing around Gordie's room I read it alout.

"_My dear Mon Cheri, if you reading this it's your fourteenth birthday, you grown into such a woman, I am so proud. Though the last time I visit it was less than a satisfactory visit, I could not bear to stay mad it for so long._

_Anyway, I had to give you the news right away. I want you to know that you aren't going to be staying with me for two years._"

Me and Gordie looked at each other happily. I looked down at the letter. My smile faded as I continued to read.

"_No my Mon Cheri, we will have to settle with a year. Your Mother constantly complained as she put it, "Keep her baby away for so long." But I wouldn't go for less. Now you know as well as I do, this is for your own good, and she'll have to, as the young people put it 'Get over it'._

_As you'll probably would have notice along with letter came a box containing your class schedule, books, uniform, and plane ticket. You will be going to St.Rose's Academy for the Arts, hopefully you will read all of these books before you come to Paris. I look forward to seeing you in August._

_Love, Grand-mere_"

I couldn't do it. At the end of letter I was in tears. Screw being their mama. I needed my _own_ mama. And where was she? Sleeping it up until 8 when she had to leave for her 'job'.

I sank down against his door and curled up into a fetal position. What am I gonna do?

Gordie sat besides me. He patted my back and pulled me in a half hug. It was funny, the roles are usually reversed.

Well now it wasn't a matter of what I was going to do. I was going to Paris, no if's and's or but's about it. The only REAL question to ask was:

How am I gonna break it to _the guys_?

* * *

...

Me and Gordie decided it was best to tell them right away. So we agreed to have a camp out with the rest of the guys in Vern's back field.

I held Gordie's hand all the while we were going to Vern's house. Even though I bet my hand was all sweaty and gross, Gordie never said anything about it.

* * *

...

I stretched away from the computer tired as ever. I left the room and went to see what Gordie was doing. He was sitting on the couch, boozing himself to sleep.

He looked up at me, then his held fell back. I chuckled.

"I see your cabinet...full as ever."

I laughed. "Yea, but notice: None of those bottles were open. So your paying me for that Jack Daniels." I walked into the kitchen that was only separated by the chair Gordie was laying on.

"So, I heard you typing away." Gordie brought his hands up and did a tying impersonation with his fingers.

"Got up to 10 Chapters, and unlike you I can't sit on the computer all day so I came out here for a break." I smirked. I searched the fridge for anything good. "You know, I never figured you as the drunk type." I stared at him. "You looked like the type who would be depressed drunk."

He sat up. "I'm soooo sorry that I'm the not happy drunk Mae was, okay? I need a nap...or the bathroom." He ran down the hall.

I shouted after him. "Don't puke on my floors!" I thought about what he said for a while. Jesus Christ. MAE.

I smiled. I went back to my work, thinking about my dear friend with a tragic fate. _Seems like all of my friends had a tragic fate_

* * *

...

You know thinking back on it now, Gordie never called me 'mama'. (Well...back then ;)) When I asked him later in life why not, he shrugged his shoulders and answer, "Cause you're weren't my mama...Plus its kind of hard thinking of someone thats YOUNGER than you, as their mother." (AN- I think i said this before, but again, Haylee is 1 year younger than them, and right now she's fourteen, so they're all fifteen)

That's probably why I always told _him_ my secrets, why I always talked to him first before anyone else. He didn't see me as his mother. He saw me as a friend.

We walked into the tent. _Damn this thing seemed a whole lot bigger when we were younger._

We saw all of the guys inside looking very squished together.

"Alright, why the hell are we all here again?" Teddy grumbled trying to get some room, and in the process, kicking Chris.

"Dammit, Teddy" Chris mumbled.

"What? We can't hang out?" I asked sitting next to Vern.

Chris's shoes were tangled into the covers on the floor of the tent.

"Its not that," He began still trying to pull his feat out of the covers. "Aren't we a little too_ old_ to be camping out?" He smirked.

I mocked. "No, were not! Nobody's to old to go camp out "

"So, why _are_ all here?" Vern asked.

I grimaced. Gordie grabbed my hand. I sent him a sad smile. I turned to the guys. "There something I have to tell you guys."

Vern looked scared. "Oh Shit, what?"

Chris looked from mine and Gordie's hand intertwined and at both of us. "Oh God. You guys are going steady."

"And you didn't tell me? Jesus _this all _seems familiar..." Vern shook his head.

"EEE-EEE-EEE OH GORDIE'S FINALLY GETTING SOME!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "How come you guys didn't tell us?"

I mumbled. "There's nothin' to tell..."

Teddy continued laughing. "You know I kinda saw this comming! You guys were always to close for comfort! No wonder you going out!"

Gordie blushed. "WE'RE NOT!"

Chris looked from Teddy to me. "Well, then what is it, mama?"

I sighed. "You guys know my grandma right?" Everyone nodded their heads with smirks and sour faces.

I heard Chris mumble, "Old Bitch"

Teddy laughed. "She likes me!"

Chris snapped his neck 'round towards Teddy. "Well she doesn't like me!"

"Yea! She doesn't like me either! She's always hitting my hand with that cane of hers." Vern complained rubbing his hand.

"She _beat_ me out of Haylee's house with that damn cane! God I wish I could grabbed that stick of hers and-UGH!" They all laughed, but when I raised an eyebrow they all quited down.

"You guys done?" They nodded and I continued.

I breath in and sighed out. "I got a letter saying that..I'm going to be spending a year with her in Paris." I whispered the last part out.

If it wasn't a serious conversation I'd probably be dying laughing at their faces. They all went pale and there eyes huge. I squeezed Gordie's hand, and he squeezed back.

Surprisingly Vern was the first to speak.

"W-What?" He was tearing up.

"Oh Vern come here" I let go of Gordie's hand and hugged Vern. He nestled his head into my neck.

"It'll only be a year, a year will fly past, and before you know it, I'll be back."

"ONLY A YEAR MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO PARIS?!" Teddy screamed. Chris was unmoving he just stared at the wall of the tent.

Teddy crossed his arms. "I can't believe- You're not goin'. Okay? I'll call that bitch up and tell her myself if thats what I have to do."

I felt Vern's tears on my neck. "I'm sorry Teddy, my mom already tried to talk her out of it. Plus she already bought the plane ticket-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!"

"Hey don't get all over! Its not her fault, and like said she'd be back didn't she?" Gordie tried to reason with him. But only Chris could do that.

"SHE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! FUCK THAT MAN! FUCK THAT!" Teddy complained.

Chris looked over at me. His eyes were pain filled, I only saw this when he would come to my place whenever his dad was on a 'mean streak'.

"When you leavin'?" He asked quietly.

The room was quiet.

"The plane ticket said August 6"

Teddy looked at me bewildered.He stood up over me. He was gonna explode. "YOU'RE LEAVING ON MY _BIRTHDAY_?!"

Teddy has left the building.

"I'm sorry Teddy." I whimpered. _I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry... _

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? I'M SORRY?"

"Shut the hell up Teddy." Chris said to him after noticing I was gonna cry.

"Who the hell made you King, Chamber's?"

"You're gonna make her cry , and it wasn't even her fault okay? So sit your ass down and **deal**." Chris said daring Teddy to say another word.

"Yea, whatever." Teddy did as he was told.

It was silent in the tent for a little. I decided to continue talking. "We can still write each other. And I promise I write you guys everyday.

Teddy grunted. Chris sadly smiled and nodded, and Vern got up and wiped his eyes.

"Were too close to let this ruin us." I said. "Too close. I won't be here to take care of you, so you guys take care of each other. Cause I'll fly back here so fast, and beat the crap out of all of you if I hear you let those Cobras beat one of your brothers up."

They all smiled.

"The reason I wanted you all here, is to remind you, that we can get through this. We done it before, with...the Ray Brower incident. "

That's it. I did it. I spoke the words we weren't aloud to say. Of course it wasn't written down that we couldn't say that. But you just knew, it was a subject no one dared to bring up.

"I wanna go back to that summer, and remind you all that we did it before...Lets go back. Lets go back to that Scorching summer. Lets go back to fall from innocence."

-1959-


	13. Brilliant Ideas

Man, yea! I feel so jibbed watching the edited version on the TV. God, its better just to watch it on youtube. Uncensored goodness...lol, here's more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

_A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen  
So let the flames begin  
-Paramore_

-1959-

That morning, was so **hot**. It was 91 and getting hotter, but that's just what the K-L-A-M radio station said.

I was dying, and I was inside _the house_. I tore the legs off one of my old jean pants and wore them as shorts, I also wore my sandals, but that still didn't work. I had to keep changing shirts every minute because they were consumed with my sweat.

I had none left and had to wear one of Chris's baggy white shirts that he left over from the night before.

I put my hair up as I did the dishes. The fan was going in the kitchen, but all it kept blowing was hot hair so I turned it off a long time ago.

I wiped my forehead and grabbed another plate listening to All I have to do is Dream by the Everly Brothers.

Someone whistled. Not that kind of whistle that your tryna get some one's attention with, quick and usually followed by an anonymous object being throw at you, but the kinda whistle you do when you see a pretty girl walking by, long and usual followed by a smirk and shake of the head.

Another person called, "Is that my shirt?"

I turned around. All of the guys looked like they were packed up for something. Teddy grabbed the end of my shorts.

"What the hell is this?" He said playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you know how hot it is? There's no way I'm wearing jeans in this heat."

I looked at them. "Looks like you guys are tryna get heat stroke, yourselves. What's up?" I put away the dishes, listening to Vern talking about the dead body and Chris going on about being in the paper.

"So will you come?" Chris asked.

Lets think this over:

Quality time with Best Friends, Good.

Hiking over thirty miles to see a dead body, Bad

Becoming closer when the trip is threw, Good

Hiking in the heat, **BAD**

Probably last time you'll see these dudes in school so make the best of time you have left together by going on the hike, Good!

...Hiking in the _**HEAT**_?!

"Hell no!" I closed the kitchen cabinets that we keep the dishes in. I walked over to the fridge.

"I toldja she wouldn't wanna come. She's such a pussy." Teddy crossed his arms. I took out the ice cream and placed it on the counter.

"Well I am a girl, so yes, yes I should have that part of the body." I said putting the ice cream into a bowl.

"Come on Haylee! It'll be fun!" Vern tried to convince me.

I raised a eyebrow. "Vern, I am so glad you think looking for dead bodies is fun. I thought you were getting a little weird, but maybe it was just my imagination."

I was very sarcastic that summer.

I saw Gordie whispering some thing to Chris when Teddy was yanking at my sandal.

"Get off, Teddy! Its too hot for this" I said eating my ice cream.

"Come with us!"

"No! I don't see why you guys can't go by yourselves." I crossed my arms and flicked Vern when he grabbed my spoon.

"Fine, I guess will be going." Chris said.

"Yea, Later Haylee." Gordie called.

The guys walked out of the door, leaving me to actual work. I looked through the fridge and wrote down a few thing we didn't have and stuffed the list in my pocket.

I went up to my room. I kicked off my sandals to put on my most prized possession that summer.

My pink Converse All-Stars cost a total of 9.99 and it took me about 2 years to get that money mowing lawns, babysitting and working part time at the Blue Point Dinner washing dishes.

Those were the days me and Chris would walk by the local shoe store and he have to drag me away from the display case. Even though I only had 4.87 my mother was so proud I was saving up for something, she paid for the rest of it. That summer those converse were taken down from the display case.

I had just got them yesterday and I hadn't worn them yet. I pulled them 3.5's on. I remember thinking, _I could've sworn I was 5 1/2 shoe size. Oh well! They fit perfect! _

I ran down the stairs. Since no one was going to be home I decided to take my keys and lock the door. (My mother and Faith had gone down south to visit my Uncle Graham. It was a '_grown up_' vacation)

All of a sudden some one pounced on me from the bushes. I tried to scream but they put there hand over my mouth. I licked his hand.

"EWW!! GROSS!" Vern let me go.

"VERN?!" I yelled confused. _Why the hell was Vern trying to attack me?_

Teddy grabbed at my waist and held me bridal style running down the street as I squirmed.

"I'll scream rape." I warned.

Teddy smirked. "Not like anybody would believe you"

Something in me got angry. _What they hell did he mean, Nobody would believe me?_

I held my tongue and started kicking and pounding on his chest.

"Teddy, your mama says put me down!"

"Bite me!"

"Gladly!"

I bit down on his chest. He howled but never dropped me.

By the time he slowed down we were by the railroad tracks. He dropped me on the ground, and tried to catch his breath, the bastard.

"What the hell!" I looked around from the ground ."Why the-" It all made sense suddenly. I quickly got up when Vern had come in view, he was still running.

"You bastard! You kidnapped me, just to go see some DEAD KID!" I punched him some more, but all he did was push me to the ground again, he bent over the same time still catching his breath.

"Sit Down. It wasn't my idea anyway."

"Well who's brilliant idea was it?!"

"Chris's. Damn, you heavy! Might wanna think about losing a couple pounds." I kicked him from the ground.

Chris and Gordie came into view suddenly too. I got up, wiped my shorts clean (and my shoes!) and sauntered over to Chris. I smacked him in his face.

"Ow, what the hell!" He chuckled.  
"Why the hell would you tell them to kidnap me?" I asked getting angrier knowing he was chuckled.

"It wasn't my idea! It was Gordie's!" He laughed. He grabbed me before I could lunge at Gordie.

"Listen," He tried to reason with me as he held me back. "We wanted the whole gang here, okay? And with you just wilting away in the house, that's no fun is it?-Hey!" I started kicking him.

"Stop! Will ya! We thought you wanted to get away from your 'motherly' chores. Plus," He pushed me away from him and held my shoulders. "It wouldn't be the same without ya, your boys might get into some sort of trouble and we need you to keep us in our place."  
All of them nodded smiles plastered on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and shook Chris off of me.

I hesitated, thinking whether or not to bolt back to my place. I sighed. "Are we going or not?"

Nah, too hot for bolting.

We all headed out with big whoops and they started singing there westerns. I reached into my pocket and took out the grocery list and threw it aside.

Wouldn't be needing that anymore.

* * *

...

As we were getting on our way, Chris told us that he had brought a pistol.

I crossed my arms as we walked. "What do we need a pistol for?"

He answered. "Its spooky sleeping out in the woods, you might see a bear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Or a garbage can."

We laughed, and I looked at the weeds tumbling by.

"I brought a comb." Vern told us.

We all looked confused._ A comb?_

"What do we need a comb for?" Chris asked.

"Well if we get on TV we wanna look good don't we?" Vern looked around for someone to back him up.

"It's a lot of thinking Vern!" Gordie mocked.

I don't Vern caught on though. "Thanks!"

Teddy sighed and pretended to smack Vern. "Two for flinching."

Chris and Gordie explained it was going to be about thirty miles to Harlow Road. And in this heat? It would probably been better to try bolting home.

"Geez, maybe we should just hitchhike." Vern suggested.

"I second that!" I raised my hand.

The guys looked over at me giving me a look that said, _'you **would **agree'_.

Teddy shook his head and we moved on. "No way that sucks."

I didn't really want hear them arguing about hitchhiking. So I walked with Gordie and Chris.

"What's up Haylee?" Gordie asked holding my hand.

"The heat." I wiped my forehead.

"Yeah, I know its a killer! But we'll take a rest stop at the junkyard." Chris assured me.

"Yeah, we can fill up at the well in there, my dad its safe." Gordie agreed.

"Not if Choppers there." I joked.

Chris said loudly. "If Chopper's there, we'll feed Vern!"

"Ain't nobody gonna be feeding one of my babies to anyone!" I said pulling Vern into a half hug.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry, whose got the food?" Vern asked.

I barely noticed everybody stopping dead in their tracks, so I answered Vern's question. "We'll eat something at the junkyard, just be patient, okay?"

Chris looked stunned. "You mean you brought something?"

I shook my head. "Didn't you guys?"

I looked around. They all looked at the ground.

Teddy sighed. "Shit...Did anybody bring anything?"

We all shook our heads.

I scoffed. "So you guys were all packed up for a hike, but you forgot to bring the food?"

"You didn't bring anything either!" Teddy remarked.

"Oh yea, sure, I definitely had time to bring some weenies for a hike I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS GOING ON right before you KIDNAPPED ME! Its not like you brought anything either!" I crossed my arms and put out my left leg.

"Well shit, this wasn't my idea! It was Vern's idea. Why didn't you bring something?" Teddy turned to Vern.

Vern took a step back. "What'm I supposed to do? Think of everything? I brought the comb!"

The guys got into a fight that started out with food but ended up with a comb. I rolled my eyes and Gordie broke up the fight. Everybody turned to look at me.

I stared at the back with a look. _What the hell I am I supposed to do?_

Gordie gave me a clue what they all wanted. "Should we go back...?"

I sighed. _I_ was the one who REALLY had to think of everything. "I think there's a store, by the junk yard? So lets see how much money we got and then we'll buy something."

Chris smirked. "I toldja she'd come in handy."

I remembered thinking, _What am I? Some kinda tool you keep in your back pocket in case a pipe breaks at your job or something?_

I rolled my eyes and watched Gordie count out everyone's money. I was counting it in my head as well.

Gordie reached out his hand for my share of the money too.

I had some money for my grocery shopping, but I was keeping that to myself, I still needed to go shopping!

"I offered you my advice, that's payment enough." I crossed my arms, daring anybody to challenge me.

They all sighed.

"Well..2.37 not bad." Gordie handed me the money and I stuffed it in my back pocket.

Chris looked down the tracks. "Train coming."

We all jumped off the tracks, all except for one of us.

Teddy.


	14. Goochers? Bad Luck?

Hi guys! OOO ITS FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!! very scary, very scary. But I don't really believe in superstitions...Do you?

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

"Go on, Teddy" Gordie called after him.

"Nah, I'm gonna dodge it." He mumbled smiling like a mad man. He threw his bags at me.

"Teddy, don't play, get off the tracks, man." I said absentmindly. I was ready to get out of here and to some shade.

"Train dodge, dig it." He smiled.

The trained moved closer and as we looked from Teddy to the train we all thought, Oh shit. He's serious!

"Teddy.." I warned.

"Get the hell of the tracks Teddy, you wanna get yourself killed?!" Chris yelled.

"Just like the beach in Normandy." He said ignoring us.

The train was less that 15 feet away!

"THEODORE DUCHAMP GET YOUR ASS OFF THOSE TRACKS!" I screamed. I looked at Chris for some help, he shooked his head and mumbled, "Shit!" before going at Teddy.

He grabbed Teddy from those tracks and Gordie held Chris back and Vern TRIED to hold Teddy back as the train moved. Teddy started walking away cursing and swearing as loud as he could.

I ran over to him dropping his sleeping bag. I took a hold of his shoulders but he swatted me away. And he kept swatting at me as I tried to talk to him.

"Teddy, you can dodge anything you want when were comming back but-"

**WHACK!** I held my hands up protecting me, but he had caught my shoulder.

"you gotta make peace with Chris, okay? He was-

**WHACK!** He had caught the side of my cheek.

"UGH! He was just tryna HELP you! You could have got yourself killed! So-"

**WHACK!** He caught my lip and I bit down on it.

"STUPID WET END!" I would have jumped on him but Chris held me back. He had strugged to get me over to Gordie while yelling at Teddy.

"You were tryna kill yourself! Is that what you want, Goddammit?! She's tryna talk some sense into you! I was just tryna save your life, man! You tryna kill yourself!"

I was over by Gordie and he was looking at my lip.

"You ain't my mama!" He said pointing over to me.

"And you for DAMN sure aint my father!" He said pointing to Chris. "I DON'T NEED NO BABY-SITTER!"

I shouted back, causing Gordie to grab my arm instinctively. "Do too! Now shut up, and skin it."

They did as I said, thought not without alot of hestiantancy. Soon we were on our way again.

When we got to the junkyard everyone started scaling the fence. I had a harder time doing that.

"Come on," Chris egged on from the top of the fence. "Just get a good running jump, stick it, and put your shoes through the holes and climb."

I had a hard face expression on, ignoring Vern and Teddy ridicule.

I took several steps back and ran up to the fence, only for my back to meet the floor again.

"Shit! I'm messing up my shirt, my shoes, and its hotter than hell..." I pouted from the ground.

Chris jumped to the ground. "First off, that's my shirt." He bent down at my shoes. "Second, just dust them off." He patted my shoes and the color started to come back." He reached for my hand. "And thirdly," He pulled me up. "It'd be a lot cooler in the junkyard under the shade."

"Yea, 'cept I can't get even GET into the junkyard. Damn, I feel like Alice when she couldn't get into that garden." I sighed.

He chuckled. "You can do it. I'll help you"

"Aww come on Chris, you know she can't!" Teddy shouted from the pump.

"Shut up!" I called back. Gordie was waiting for us at the other side.

"Okay here's what your gonna do," he explained. " I'm gonna put my knee out okay? And when you start running, make sure you use my knee as a stepping stool and fling yourself into that gate." He pointed at the gate.

"What if I fall?" I asked.

He swatted the idea away, as if it was no big deal. "Don't worry about. I got you. Now get into position."

I walked as far back as I thought I needed for my running start. Probably about 7 feet. Chris got down into his squat.

I sighed and did the sign of the cross. Chris gave me a signal telling me to go. I started running my hands pumping at my sides. My pink Chucks digging into the ground.

When I reached Chris leg, I didn't just step on it. I pounded all off my body into it and leaped for the fence.

I landed smack dapp into the links, leaving a sort of design on my face for about an hour. Before I even thought of letting go and hitting the ground again, I started to climb.

"Woo!! Yea girl!" I heard Chris shout from the ground.

I reached the top and jump down. I did land on my back again. Chris was right behind me.

Gordie laughed. I punched Gordie's arm.

Chris helped me up. "What I tell ya! Damn, I should be a pyshic."

"You can't just be a pyshic, you have to be born with it!" I punched his arm too.

He dusted my back and I dusted my shoes and shorts. Chris and Gordie raced over to the pump and I tagged along after them.

I made it to the pump a little while after Gordie and Chris got there. I sat on the hood of a broke down car and found a raggidy issue of Vogue. I started to read it while occasionally listening to the boys talk.

"Have you guys been watching the Mickey Mouse Club lately?" Teddy asked throwing a rock into a can.

I nodded my head not looking up, I heard 'yeahs' all around.

"I think Annette's tits are getting bigger."

I looked up stunned. _What?_

"Think so?" Chris asked.

My eyes got wider.

"Yea, I think so."

As the conversation went on and on about Annette and her...um, melons, it hit me. It hit me like that train hit Ray Brower. All this talk about girls? I tear danced around my eyes.

My boys were growing up.

"What's wrong with you Hayls?" Vern asked.

I quickly wiped my eyes. "Oh, uh-This damn book. 'Sgot so much dust, I think some got in my eyes."

"Oh. Well uh, we better get the food. junkyard opens at three. Chopper will be there." Vern said sadly.

"Ooo sick balls!" Chris mocked.

"Lets flip for it." Gordie suggested. I reached into my pocket and gave a nickle to everyone.

"Odd man goes." I say passing everyone a coin.

We flip, and...

"Oh Jesus!..THAT'S A GOOCHER!" Vern cried.

Everyone started moaning and groaning.

"I'm serious guys! Remember when Clint Bracken and those guys got wipe out on Sirois Hill in Durham? Billy told me the were flippin' for beers and they came up with a goocher just before they got into the car.And BANG! they all got fuckin' totalled! EXPLAIN THAT!" He crossed his arms.

I smirked. "You know Billy's word is as good and useful as a white crayon. Probably just wanted to get a rise out of you and it worked. Now flip again." I got ready to flip.

Vern looked a little confused but still unconvinced

"I don't know guys, I still don't like this. Sincerely."

Teddy ran his hands threw his hair, and for a distinct second, I saw his hearing aids.

"Vern, nobody believes in that crap about moons and goochers, its baby stuff!" We all got ready to flip.

Vern was still thinking the worst.

Teddy nudged him. "You gonna flip or not?"

We all flip again. I looked around the guys hand. Looking at my hand I had a tail, looking at the guys hands I saw that three of them had tail too. Four tails. Oh shit. Another one?

But Teddy screeching laugh told me shook me out of my head.

"You lose, Gordie! Eee-eee-eee!!" Teddy laughed.

Gordie got up and looked at Teddy with distaste.

"I heard only faeries laugh like that."

"Ah, Gordie, go get the provisions you morphadite." Teddy smirked.

I jumped off the car. "I'll go with ya, Gordie. I don't mine"

"Of course you don't" Teddy mocked.

I pulled down my pant legs. "Ah, screw"

"Go on, you guys, we'll wait wait for you over by the tracks." Chris said.

"Guys, better not leave without us!" Gordie crossed his arms.

"Going with out you guys would be like goin' with Sliz instead of Budweiser's, Gordie" Vern joked.

"Shut up"

Here we go:

"I don't shut up, I grow up and when I looked at you, I throw up." They all gagged each other.

"And you mom goes around the corner and she licks it up." We hauled ass out of there, to-as Teddy says-get the provisions for the troops.


	15. Sic'em Boy!

hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was just really busy srry!

**_Important Stuff!-There will be scenes in here from the book, so if it doesn't sound alot like the movie, now you know!_**

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

We walked over to the store. Me and Gordie still laughing and going on about what happened in the junkyard.

Well we didn't have to climb over the fence. We just went through the front.

When we got to the store Gordie and me picked up 3 pounds of hamburger meat, hamburger rolls, 5 bottles of coke and a two cent church key.

I looked through the aisles some more.

Looking at magazines, I felt Mr. Dusset's eyes on my back while talking to Gordie about Denny.

I rolled my eyes and put down the magazine. I knew he was making Gordie feel terrible so I went over to Gordie.

"You buyin somethin'?" Mr. Dusset asked me.

"Your ringin' it up right now." I said with an attitude.

He went on about Denny and how he could run, while I was looking outside, ready to leave. I was already tired of this man's bullshit.

"I remember." Gordie said politely, although it was obvious he was tired of the man too. "Uh, Mr. Dusset?"

"What kid?" His memory still in the past.

"Your thumb is on the scale." He pointed to his thumb.

"Wha-" Mr.Dusset and I said at the same time. He looked down. And there it was! That fat thumb of his was firmly pressed down on that scale as if it were his job.

It seemed as if the meat was blocking the thumb. I shot him a glare, daring him to try something like that while I was paying attention.

"I must of been so deep in the past, thinking about your brother and what not, god bless him. Alright lets see what you got here!"

Me and Gordie side glanced at each other.

"Okay, three pounds of hamburger, a dollar forty-four, hamburger rolls, thats twenty-seven. 5 sodas 50 cents, one churchkey, two cents. Thats uh, two twenty-nine."

"twenty-three." I said defiantly.

"Huh?"

Gordie then spoke. "Two twenty-three. You added wrong."

"Kid are yo-"

I laughed as I got out the change. "First you put your thumb on the scales, next you overcharge the groceries? I was gonna put in some twinkies but I guess I wont." I slammed down the cash and crossed my arms.

He snarled at me. "You some sort of smart ass, kid?"

"If you call knowing how to _add_ being smart. I personally thought that was something everyone needed to know."

As I explained before, I was very sarcastic that summer.

"You aint gonna jap us and get away with it." Gordie explained with a frown on his face, holding me back from punching that stupid bastard in his face. "What would your mama say if she knew you were japping little kids?"

He thrusted the bag into Gordie's chest. "Get the hell out of my store, and never come back. You and that whore you hang out with."

"Don't worry!" I yelled. "We ain't never commin' back no way!" Gordie dragged me over to the screen door. "Neither will none of our friends! We got like 50 of them!"

We ran back to junkyard.

"Ooh! Gordie if you hadn't held me back-"

"You would have been all over him, yeah I know. Why do you think I did?" He smirked.

We went through the front as we did last time, not having to climb the fence.

We looked around. Where the hell was everyone?

We were half way through the junkyard, and we saw the fence. Everybody was climbing over it.

I was going to call out to them but we then understood, when we saw Milo Pressman's car.

We ran towards the gate, which was like 30 feet away but felt like 100 hundred!

We heard the guys screaming and cheering us on as we ran. I heard Milo calling after us. "Hey! Get away from that fence! I'll sick my dog on ya!! Chopper! Sic'em! Sic'em boy!"

Gordie started screaming and ran faster as he climbed the fence. _Jesus I hadn't even got there yet!_

I was still running when Chopper grabbed my shoe. I tripped down to the ground.

Instead of thinking, "_Oh my god, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._" I remeber thinking, "_Oh hell no! I know this dog did not just ruin my brand new shoes!_"

I kicked that dog in his face so hard I think I broke its nose. It howled but didn't let go. I kept kicking at it, Milo getting closer.

It finally let go when it started to bleed.

I scrambled up the fence, Milo shaking it. I was at the top of the fence when Milo and Chopper started rocking the fence.

I screamed as I fell to the otherside where the guys were. Chris managed to catch me but we both fell backwards.

My leg had a big gash in it from the spikes at the top of the fence.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." I moaned into Chris's chest.

He stood me up. I wiped my eyes real quick. That thing was hurtin' like a bitch.

Chris looked over at Milo and started yelling. "You could have killed her! Makin' her fall from that high! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Milo ignored him and was too busy telling Teddy to stop teasing his dog.

"Kiss my ass, Choppie! Kiss my ass, Bite Shit!" He laughed.

"Stop teasin' him! You boys stop teasin' that dog!" He turned to Chris suddenly.

"She got what she deserved! Kickin' that dog like she did! She outright broke his nose!"

I moved towards the fence. "Is that all you care about? That damn dog? Why you sick bastard! I could have killed my self tryna runna way from that stupid dog and all you care about is that mutt? I could sue you!"

Teddy kept teasing the dog, while I was tryna argue with Milo. I rolled my eyes. "Teddy stop it!"

Milo turned to Teddy now realizing. "I know you! Your Teddy Duchamp! I know all of you! Sonny I'm gonna beat your ass, teasing my dog the way you did."

Teddy laughed into the fence. "Lets see you try and climb over the fence and get me, fatass!"

"What! What did you call me?" He asked angrily.

Teddy laughed bouncing up and down on the fence, as if he really were crazy.

"FATASS, FATASS, FATASS! TEACH YOU TO SIC YOUR STUPID DOG ON PEOPLE!" Teddy screamed happily.

"Don't you call me that," Milo growled. " you little tin weasel peckerwood looney's son. Your mother's gonna get a call from me tonight." He turned to me. "And your mother definately gonna get a call from me." He winked. I gagged.

Teddy stopped. It seemed like the whole world was on pause for a whole second. The pain that was surrounding my leg at all of sudden stop hurting. Vern and Gordie had stopped laughing and Chris was getting ready to grab Teddy.

"What did you call me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Your dad's a looney." He grinned. " A looney up in the nuthouse in Togus. He took your ear and he put it to a stove and burnt it off. He's crazier than a shithouse rat. No wonder you're acting the way you are with a looney for a f-"

"YOUR MOTHER BLOWS DEAD RATS!" Teddy screamed through the fence. "AND IF YOU CALL MY DAD A LOONEY AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU COCKSUCKER!"

"Looney, looney, looney." He laughed.

Teddy started climbing up the fence going into hysterics. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!"

Chris grabbed him. "He wants you to go over there so he can beat the piss out of you then take you to the cops."

"Let fight him fight his own battles." Milo pressed on.

"Oh sure only outweigh him by five hundred pounds, FATASS!" Gordie pointed out.

"We're gonna call the cops on _YOU_ mister. We heard what you called Teddy's dad and you sic that dog on me! Thats against the law." I crossed my arms.

Milo shuffled his feet while looking at me. "You was tresspasin"

"The hell I was! The dump's public property."

"y-You climbed the fence." He stuttered.

"Sure we did." Gordie chimed in. "After you sic that dog on us. What did you think we was gonna do? Stand there and let 'im rip us to pieces? Come on guys lets go this place stinks."

"Can't wait to tell the cops how you called a war vet a fuckin' looney." Chris called over his should as we left. "What did you ever do Mr. Pressman?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN' BUSSINESS! GET OUT OF HERE!" He called.

"You see us walkin!" Vern shouted back.

We walked away him still shouting obescene words at us, but not a word about Teddy's father. No more was seen or heard of Milo Pressman or Chopper that day.


	16. Death by Train

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews, appreciated greatly! Here's more!

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

"We showed him!" Vern said brightely. "Thought we were pussies!"

"h-HE rank my old man...he rank my old man." Teddy repeated.

I was holding onto Teddy while the boys tried to cheer him up. All the while Teddy was reapeating 'he rank my old man' it made me think about my own father.

I hated that son of a bitch with a passion. All of us weren't to close with our fathers. Chris's father was a lush, Gordie was a depressing bastard, and all Vern's father did was sit around the TV while Vern got a beat down by Billy.

But Teddy? Teddy showed something none of us could show our dads.

Forgiveness.

"What do you care what a fat old pile of shit like that says about your dad?!" Chris said.

"He still stormed the beach at Normandy, right?" Gordie asked.

"Forget it." He murmered.

"You think that pile of shit was in Normandy?" Vern declared.

"Forget alright." He said a little louder.

Vern looked like he was about to say something else but i looked at him and said softly, "Vern, let it go."

I guess Chris didn't hear me though.

"Whatever is between you and your old man, he can't change that!" Chris concluded.

I sighed. "Shut the hell up Chris! He said forget it, so forget it!" I shook my head and held Teddy tighter.

We all walked in silence. Vern started to sing, but we all gave him a look to be quiet.

" I'm sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time." Teddy said suddenly.

We all nodded and told him its okay.

"I'm not sure it should be a good time." We all looked towards Gordie.

"You sayin' you wanna go back?" Chris questioned him.

"No. Just, going to see a dead kid, maybe it shouldn't be a party." Gordie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like if he's really bad like all cut up with blood and shit all over him, I might have nightmares!" Vern stated looking around.

Vern continued which forced Chris to tell him to shut up.

Teddy and the guys walked up, leaving Vern to himself mumbling, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I held Vern's hand. "Come on kid, lets go."

It had been a couple hours when I ended up in the back with Gordie and Chris.

"Hey, I got some Winstons. Hawked them from my old man's dresser. One apiece for after supper." Chris said to Gordie, knowing that I don't smoke.

"Yeah, that's cool." Gordie answer.

"Yeah that's when a cigarette tastes best: after supper." He sighed. I chuckled. He turned to me. "What? It is!"

Gordie turned to us. "D'you think I'm weird?"

Me and Chris looked at each other. "Definately." We laughed until he stopped us.

"Seriously. Am I weird?"

We looked at each other again. Um, he definately was actin' weird.

Chris answered first. "Yea, but so what? Everyone is."

We continued walking.

"Ready for school" Chris asked.

I shook my head. Gordie mumbled 'yea'

"Junior High. You know what that means.By next June we'll all be split up." He continued.

"What do you mean were gonna be split up..."

* * *

...

(AN- They already had a conversation about this in chapter 7 so go back there if you don't remeber.)

We reached the bridge. I wanted to look down but Chris pulled me back, probably afraid that I was going to fall or something.

It was a longs ways across. So if we get trapped in the middle of the brigde with a train commin...

"Any of you guys know when the next train is due?" Vern asked quietly.

"We could go down to the route-136-bridge."Chris sighed.

"What, are you crazy?" Teddy argued. "That's five miles down the river. You walk five miles down the river you gotta walk five miles back. That could take till dark. If we'll go across here we'll get to the same place in ten minutes."

"Yeah," Vern started. "But if a train comes there's nowheres to go."

"No! you just jump!"

"But Teddy thats hundred feet!" I stated.

"Yeah, Teddy."

"Look, You guys can go round if you want. I'm crossing here. And while you guys are dragging your candy-asses half way across the state and back I'll be waiting for you on the other side, relaxing with my thoughts." Teddy finished.

"You use your left hand or your right hand for that?" We all snickered.

Teddy looked at Gordie. "You wish."

Since he was always the first to prove a point, Teddy went first, then Chris, then Gordie, Vern, and yes, me in the back.

When someone says '_just don't look down, and you'll be okay_.' Yea, not the case here.

If you wanted to be okay, you had to look down. There was a 6 inch break in the tracks where your foot could easily go through.

Vern though was going so slow that i only had to take one step every other minute.

At one point he stopped, he was laying on the tracks. For a second I though he passed out.

He sat up and looked at me.

"I lost the comb."

I had to admit I was a bit sad, I was gonna use that in the morning.

I sighed. "Forget it, Vern."

Gordie was way ahead of us, he constantly looked back, either to see how far we were or if there was any train.

Once in a while he would reach down and touch the rails of the track, probably for vibrations of an on-comming train.

I remember wondering how he didn't get a heat blister from those tracks, it was at least 100 out.

At one point when I was wiping my brow, he bent down and touched the rail. He suddenly looked back at us.

_Oh hell no. Not right now. Please God._

Gordie jumped up and shouted, "Train!"

The first thing I wanted to do was push Vern out of the way and start running. I had a very distinct feeling to do it.

But I was his friend. Ah, dammit all to hell.

"Get up Vern!! Go Go Go!!" We were moving for a second until Vern tripped and refused to get up.

A small note- Gordie pointed out in his book that he enjoyed pushing Vern to keep going and being his tormentor.

If he thinks I enjoyed pushing that boy to keep going, he was sadly mistaken. He might have thought that because I was laughing on the tracks while pushing Vern.

Uh, _no_?

I was laughing because as soon as I saw that train in the back of us, it was the only thing I could think of doing in my last moments on this earth.

Laugh.

The first time I did see that train was when I was shaking Vern for him to get up. I told myself, 'Don't look back, Don't look back.'

But when I did? I chuckled into Vern's ear. He looked back at me like I was crazy. All of a sudden I screamed. "VERN IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR FAT ASS RIGHT FRIGGIN' NOW, I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! AND IF WE DIE? I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IN HELL! NOW **MOVE IT**!!"

That got him running.

I kept looking back and every time I did I kept laughing, to choke up to even realize the seriousness that we might possibly die right now.

I saw the guys yelling at us, screaming for us to move our asses. I could run alot faster than this, but hell, I was behind Vern, so what could I do.

We were just about there, but the train was so close, it didn't matter if we made it to the other side, we probably get squished under its wheels by the time we got there.

So I did the only other possible thing.

I took Vern by his shoulders and tackled him off of the bridge.

As soon as we hit the soil I felt my leg and back hit something really hard. Rocks.

I knew right then and there I was going to be walking we an even worse limp. It was the same leg I had hurt back at the junkyard.

Vern had already sat up, but I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I felt like we were still falling replaying that moment over and over.

I felt the sun bake into my bare legs. That got me thinking of my shoes. Aww, shit my chucks.

I heard the guys calling my name. I heard Vern say something about not going into the light.

Vern.

I am gonna kill that bastard.

"Vern," I whispered. My eyes still closed I motioned for him to come closer. As soon as I felt him kneeling in front of me I started choking him from the ground.

The guys moved him back. I stood up. AHH SHIT THAT HURTS!

Vern was about 5 feet away from me.

I glared at him. "The next time I say run, you better **_MOVE. YOUR. ASS!_**" I limped away up to the tracks. I suddenly looked back at the boys, who jumped backwards at my stare.

"WELL? ARE WE GOING?!"


	17. Important Conversations of the Heart

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. Haven't got much news...just that I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story. What happened in the adult years and what happened in the teenage years.

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

"That was the all-time train dodge. Too cool. Vern, you were so scared you looked like that fat guy, Abbott Costello, when he saw the mummy." Teddy laughed.

"I wasn't that scared. I wasn't. Sincerely." Vern tried to convince them.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the guys, because I was feeling kind of woosy. One of the rocks had hit my gash, and I needed to clean it quick before it got infected.

Plus the other rock, the one I had landed on, probably left a big dent in my back. I could feel it ever time I moved.

"Gordie, can I see you canteen?" I asked.

He handed me the canteen. It was half-way full.I didn't want to use alot of his water I was carefull not to spill too much on my leg.

Chris looked at the cut. "That looks pretty bad...Think you might need stitches."

"Lets worry about infecting it first...um, does anybody have like, a cloth or something??"

They all shook their head no. I looked around for anything I could use. I pulled at Chris's shirt.

"Hey!"

Apart of it ripped off, and I rapped it around my leg.

"Hey Vern, you better turn yours over." Chris advised.

" 'ts is the way I'd like to do it."

"Fine." Chris shook his head.

Just a second later, Vern's burger fell into the fire.

We all laughed.

"Oh man! You got any more, Gordie?" Vern asked horrified.

"Sorry Vern.." Gordie laughed.

"Its not funny, what am I supposed to eat?"

"Why don't you cook your dick?" Teddy suggested.

"It'd be a small meal." Chris added.

I rolled my eyes as the guys laughed. I was just going to tell Vern he could have half of mine, when he caughted it from the fire.

"Ha! Screw you guys I got it!"

After that, the guys all had an after dinner smoke (I don't smoke), with Gordie telling his story about Lardass Hogan. ("Like Charlie Hogan's brother! If he had one." Vern pointed out.)

"_And Lardass just sat back and enjoyed what he created. A complete and total barforama. _"

We all whooped and cried out for Lardass.

"Now that was the best, just the best!" Chris laughed.

"Then what happened?" Teddy wiped his eyes.

Gordie looked confused."What do you mean?"

Teddy looked at him like it was pretty obvious. "I mean, _what happended_?"

"What do you mean _what happened_, that's the end." Gordie now stared at him like it was pretty obvious.

"How can that be the end, what kind of an ending is that? What happened to Lardass?" Teddy asked.

I turned to Gordie seeing what he was going to say.

He shrugged his shoulders at me. "I don't know, maybe he went home and celebrated with a couple of cheeseburgers..."

"Jeeze. That ending sucks." Teddy said bluntely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you make it so that Lardass goes home, an' he shoots his father. An' he runs away. An' - an' he joins the Texas-Rangers. How about that?" Teddy suggested.

"Teddy, there is a reason why its called Gordie's story." I said tired.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Well?" He said over to Gordie.

"i-I don't know.." Gordie stated uncomfortably.

"Something good like that."

" I like the ending." Vern said to me.

"I do too Vern." I smiled.

Vern looked over to Gordie. " The barfing was really good. But there is one thing I didn't understand."

We all looked over at him, listening.

"Did Lardass have to pay to get into the contest?" Vern asked.

We all sighed and threw our hands up.

"No Vern," Gordie answered patiently. "They just let him in."

"Oh!" Vern breathed out. "Oh Great. Great Story!"

"Yeah great story, Gordie, I just didn't like the ending." Teddy said rudely.

Chris laid back. "Hey Vern, turn on the radio, lets get some sounds."

We talked into the night. It seemed real important at the time. But thinking back on it, I can't help but laugh at our conversations.

...

"Okay," Gordie said seriously. "Micky a mouse. Donalds a duck. Pluto's a dog. What's Goofy?"

"If I can only have one food for the rest of my life?" Vern asked, making sure it was the right question.

I nodded my head.

"That's easy. Pez. Cherryflavoured Pez. No question about it."

"Goofy's a dog." Teddy said obviously. "He's definately a dog."

"Journey to the Center of the Earth is good. But Suddenly Last Summer is soo bitchin'! Probably better than Teenage Zombies and The Killer Shrews." I said excited.

"He can't be a dog. Wears a hat and drives a car." Chris voiced out.

"Wagon Train's a really cool show. But did you ever notice that they never get anywhere? They just keep wagon training..." Gordie thought.

"So? Mickey's a mouse, but he still drove a steamboat once." I argue.

"Yeah I heard that too! Cola and Memetoes! Who knew those two would explode together.." Teddy laughed.

"God that is weird. What the hell is Goofy." Vern asked.

...

We had all dozed off for some hours, I had to sleep in Teddy's sleeping bag, since I didn't have one of my own and it was the biggest. I just about to crash when I heard a howl.

"Oh my god." I heard Vern say.

I saw Chris reach for the gun at his feet.

"What is it Chris?" Gordie asked quietly.

"Maybe its just Coyotes." He held the gun up.

"Sounds like a woman screaming..." Gordie commented.

I sat up in the sleeping bag. Teddy was already out of it.

"Its his ghost!" He told Vern.

"Oh don't say that." Vern said horrified.

Chris grabbed Teddy before he could go off. But Teddy jerked away.

"I want to see his ghost." Teddy told Chris.

"Don't say that!" Vern argued.

I rubbed my eyes. "Teddy get back here!"

"I just wanna see it! I wanna see the-"

Serval cries were came out from the bushes. Teddy jumped back landing on me.

"Jesus H. Bald Headed Christ!" He mumbled ontop of me.

"OWW shit Teddy, that was my leg!" I cried. "Get off!"

He rolled off of me to my side.

"Maybe we should stand guard." Vern said quietly using his sleeping bag as a blanket.

Chris nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Teddy stood. "Give me the gun."


	18. Innocent until proven Guilty

HEY GUYS! sorry bout the wait. My cousin is over for the whole summer and he's always on the computer! ERRRGGG! anywhos! here's more!

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae.**

* * *

...

I don't really remember anything that when on. I'm a really deep sleeper, only when Vern got off his watch and I had to go on mine did I wake up.

Gordie seemed to be having his weekly nightmare. Sometimes he'd have a nightmare about his mother, just sitting there, crying and looking at Gordie with pure hatred. Not really saying anything, but for you not to get the point you have to be really thick.

Sometimes he'd have a dream about Denny, his corpse comming out of his closet.

I remeber the first time he told Chris and I about it. I never really looked at that closet the same way. Neither did Gordie.

Anyway, so he was having a nightmare, and I woke him up. It seemed the right thing to do at the time

"Hey Gordie.." I shook his arm.

He shrieked in his sleep and punched me.

I grabbed a hold of my noise and screamed.

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO THEN!" I tried to punch him but he kept blocking shots.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean too! I was having another nightmare."

"Well I could've told you that!" I growled.

"Shh!! tryna sleep here!" Chris called out tiredly.

"Well then sleep, nobody's stopping you!" I whispered back.

"'Cept you!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gordie again.

"Which one was it tonight?"

"It was a new one..."

I burrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Really?"

He told me about his nightmare. About how he was at Denny's funeral, how he dad's said it should've been him.

I started laughing. "Wow, definately grim reaper, huh? You know what you shouted back at him? 'No, should've been you! asswhipe!' And then push him down the hole."

We reduced our laughter into tiny whispers.

"So hows your leg?" He asked sitting up.

"Could be better. Chris's shirt is doing a good job of bandage. I'll fix it when I get home. " He nodded.

"Aww no!" He started taking one of feet in his hand. "Your chucks!"

"Yeah, that stupid dog, chomper -or whatever his name is-torn 'em. Now you see why I kicked that dog. Even left bite marks in them, fuckin' dog."

Gordie laughed.

"I'm so serious Gordie! No jive! What the hell am I supposed to tell my mom? Huh? That- That the reason why their so dirty is because I went out camping with the guys trying to find a dead body, 'What are these little marks? oh nothing, just some rabid dog's teeth marks. No big deal!' She'll kill me."

Chris started snoring loudly and we started laughing again.

"Looks like someone's having the best sleep of their life." I laughed.

"Maybe he could take the college courses with us." Gordie stated quietly.

I paused looking at Chris.

"They won't let him."

"How come?" He asked.

I look over at Gordie. "Its the way everyone thinks of his family. 'Oh, look at that low life Chamber's kid. What a nightmare he's gonna turn out to be right? He'll have half the girls knocked up and be a drunk like his old man before eighteen, I bet.'"

I watched the fire.

"How could you say that?" Gordie said.

I turned suddenly with a look that said, Your kidding me right?

"Don't start with me Gordie." I stated poking the fire.

"It's not true!" He said defiantly.

"It is true! It is! You what the people say about him- here's an example:No one even asked him if he took the money, he just got a three day vacation."

I was trying to look at everything Gordie, hoping he would change the subject.

But he didn't.

"Did he-Do you know if he-"

"Of course he took it Gordie, don't be stupid...You know he took it. I knew he took it, Teddy knew he took it. Everybody knew he took it...Even Vern, maybe."

Gordie looked away, probably not expecting to hear all of this from me, who was the LAST person to be saying anything about anybody's family.

"But Did'ja ever think he was sorry and tried to give it back?" I asked quietly.

Gordie looked back it look as if he were tryna crack his neck.

"He tried to give it back?"

I sighed.

"I'm not supposed to be saying any of this Gordie. So promise me you won't say a word of this to anyone."

We pinky swore on it.

"Remember that day where old Lady Simons had a new skirt? Was the same day we found out Chris was supesended?"I asked.

"Yeah, you were complaining about having to kick his ass in rain I remember..." He smiled.

"I never told you, because he asked me not to, but he told me about what really happened."

...

"Chris! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" I banged on the front of the door of the Chamber's place. I lifted my jacket over my head as to not get to soaked.

Richie opened the door with no shirt on.

I stared at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Richie,Where's Chris?"

"Oh hey Haylee," Eyeball ignored my question. He yawned flexing his arm. "I was just doing some push ups, you know weight liftin-HEY!" I pushed Eyeball out of the way and climbed the stairs.

I ran passed Deb and waved. I kicked opened Chris's door to find him staring out the window, watching the rain.

I panted, trying to catch my breath in his doorway.

"Is it true?" I managed to say

He didn't look at me. Instead he kept watching the rain.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" He whispered.

My hands rested on my knees.

"Well yeah! But I want to hear the truth! What happened?"

He looked down.

"Everythings true. What they're all saying. Yeah, I stole the money. You should have known that."

I was still catching my breath when I collasped on the floor.

Still looking at him, I ask, " Why? What for? God Dammit Chris, I thought you were tryna live down your family name."

He finally looked at me. At first I thought it was the reflextion of the water drenched glass against his skin. But it wasn't.

He was really crying.

My eyes widened and I stood up.

Before then, I wasn't really used to Boys crying and I didn't really know what to do. I walked over to him and patted his back.

"Come on, stop crying this is uncomfortable..."

He rubbed his eyes.

I just decided to start talking to him.

"Hey, you missed it today. You know old lady simons? She had on this skirt today that actually made her look pretty! Haha, we were joking about it in class. 'bout time she bought something knew."

He turned suddenly, and I backed away. The look he was giving me could kill me.

"That bitch." He whispered.

I stood confused.

"THAT BITCH!" He shouted.

"Well I know she's a bitch, but you don't have to go around yellin' about it." I crossed my arms.

"She took that money, Haylee, she stole it from me!" My eyes widened. They seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"No.." I whispered. I shook my head. "She's...she's a teacher, she can't do tha-"

"THE HELL WITH "SHE'S A TEACHER!" DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" He looked at me earnestly.

I stared back. I nodded.

"I tried to be nice and give it back, so I gave it to old lady simons. But I still got the suspension, because I NEVER SHOWED UP!" He knocked down some off his desk.

I sat down on his bed. "I just...never thought...a teacher"

He slumped back down on the windowsill. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us. You know, I bet you anything, I bet you, if that bitch ever tried something like that with one of those dicks up from the view..."

I shook my head in agreement. "She wouldn't dare. She's not that stupid. You know what she'd say to them? 'K, K, well just forget about this one, but if you ever do it again, I'll have to spank you wrists..' " I rolled my eyes.

I could just imagine what Chris was going through. I mean I had to go through people saying awful things about that I'm some sort of slut, but no one ever tried to pull one of those stunts on me.

"Chris. We gotta tell..We gotta tell someone." I was headed for the door, when Chris grabbed my arm.

"No." I looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you out of your cage? Why not?!"

He let go of my arm. "Yeah, right, go ahead. Tell some one. You know, tell _everyone_. Who do you think they'll believe? Some wise ass Chambers kid with shit for brains, or a teacher who's been on the staff since the dinosaur ages. Come on Haylee get real."

He sat down in my spot on the bed.

"I was the stupid one for even tryin' to give it back."

I sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"it was stupid of you to even steal that money...stupid bitch...I'll get her...i'll make her _pay_...why don't you get some rest?...get out all of that out of your mind..."

He layed down on his bed, and I help tuck him in.

"You know, you'll be a really good mom." He said.

"Yeah well, I'm not planning on finding out anytime soon." I laughed.

"I'll see you tommorow?" He asked.

"Yeah, after school." I got up my stuff.

"Later mama."He smirked.

"What did you call me?" I put my hands on my hip. "Last time I checked I was still a virgin."

He laughed. "You just act so much like a mom!"

I laughed too. "Whatever. Just tellin' you now, it'll never stick." I laughed and waved as I headed downstairs and out of the Chambers's house."


	19. So Close, Yet So Muddy

hey guys it is i! back and always staying, would give you an excuse as to why i havent updated in a while, but, alas, I don't have one! here's more

**Disclaimer-I do not own stand by me, the movie belongs to Rob Reiner , the title belongs to Paramore, and the actual plot belongs to Stephen King, but THIS plot belongs to me and so does the characters Haylee, Haylee's mom, ****Faith, Max, and Mae**...

...

"Gentleman, and Lady" Chris inclined his head to me and I smiled. "The Royale."

Teddy looked back at the tracks. "The tracks go really out of the way.."

Chris nodded. "We cut across here, we'll be there in an hour."

When Chris stated this, I realized exactly how close we really were. I didn't want to see the body. I realized once again that I didn't willing go with them. That this wasn't some regular camp out. We're going to see a dead person.

I gotta get outta here!

I opened my mouth to say something but Vern cut me off. "I say we stick to the tracks."

"Me too!" I decided to say, thinking maybe the more time we took finding it I could figure out a plan.

"I say we cut through here." Teddy stated looking ahead.

"Gordie?" Chris asked.

"...Yea." Gordie mumbled.

I wanted to asked what was wrong but they continued into the forest. I stayed with Vern by myside.

"Come on, guys, you don't know whats in these woods!" Vern called after them.

I sighed giving up all hope. "Forget it, Vern."

I ran after them with Vern right behind me.

When we got into the forest it was all mucky and the mud was sodding my chucks. Not to mention it felt like we were stepping in shit.

"I hate this short cut." I heard Vern say.

"I hate this short cut." Teddy mocked.

A couple of seconds passed by. I was still trying to catch up to Gordie and Chris, when I heard Vern shriek out the impossible.

"You flinch!" I twisted around stunned.

"Wow, good job Vern. Two for flinching Teddy!" I said proudly.

"Yea! Two for flinching!" Vern agreed. Then Teddy punched him in his arm twice.

"B-But, you flinched..." Teddy smiled.

"Yea, two for flinching..." Teddy grabbed my hand and led me up back to Gordie and Chris. I looked back and smiled sympathetically with Vern.

"Hurry up Vern or you'll be left behind!" Teddy said with a smug voice.

We came to what looked like a big swamp.

"shit." Gordie mumbled.

"How do we get across this?" Vern yelled angrily.

"We'll use you as a raft." Teddy smiled sarcastically.

"Very funny." Vern grumbled.

Chris, being the second smartest person there,(Me of course, the smartest.) grabbed a stick and poked the water.

"Hey its not that deep, maybe we could walk across." We strode in after him, me, enjoying the cool water on my cut.

I walked into the water a couple more steps and on my fourth step, I almost drowned.

Apparently the water was VERY deep.

The rest of the guys fell in as well.

"Toldja we shoulda stuck to the tracks."Vern grumbled.

"Is it just me? Or are you the world's biggest pussy?" Teddy scowled.

Vern raised his eyebrows. "I suppose this is fun for you?"

"No," Teddy paused. "But this is." He dunked Vern's head under the water while Vern gargled for air. "Teddy! You could drowned him!" I screamed, turning to Chris for some help.

"C'mon Teddy act your age!" Chris scolded.

"This is my age!" Teddy threw up his hands. "I'm in the prime of my youth and I'll only be young once."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, but your gonna be stupid for the rest of your life."

Teddy acted like he took a blow to his heart. "Oh thats it.You just signed your death warrent, YOU DIE CHAMBERS!"

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Gordie held my hand above the water while we crossed the swamp.

"Hey!" Chris called out. "Where do you think your going LaChance?"

"Yeah, LaChance!" Teddy sang.

"C'mon you guys." Gordie said quietly. There was definitely something wrong with him, he usually would join right in with the guys.

Chris smiled deviously and swam over to Gordie screaming, "Pile Up!"

We finally reached the otherside and Gordie pulled me out of the water. Then shortly after he was tackled by the rest of the guys.

I thought maybe they would help his mood some, but instead of laughing and trying to get them off, he just begged them to get off. I twisted my head to the side, and scrunched my eyebrows trying to see whats wrong with him.

I wondered if Chris was noticing the same thing I was, but i saw his was staring at my leg.

"Hey Vern, there's something on your neck!" Gordie cried.

"Leeches." Chris whispered.

"What?" Teddy asked, he then followed Chris's gaze. His eyes turned wide. "LEECHES!"

I looked down and remember my heart pounding in my chest. There was two big ass leeches attached to my cut.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

I ran into the woods, screaming as i pulled the leeches off my body, too embarrassed to even think of pulling off my clothes. I ran as fast as I could, farther than ever. I didn't know what I was running from faster, the leeches or Ray Brower.

But all that was thrown out the window when i raced past an icy blue leg sticking out from under several bushes...

**Kinda short but i want to get back to my orginial story! So next chappie will be longer and continue in our story where we left off!** **Much Reviews appreciated!**


	20. Welcome Back

**1964**

_"How do you know a french-man's been in your backyard? You garbage is empty and your dog's pregnant."_

_-Chris Chambers_

The world had changed. To me it seemed bigger, scarier, and real. In America all of the crazy stuff was happening. You saw it everyday on the news. Since educated in another country, you definitely see their views on the on going war and what its like for them.

You also get to keep a safe distance.

But I was going back. Much more intelligent, and no longer ignorant on the sugar-coated stories of the pilgrims and Indians thanksgiving stories, or of the poor and dimwitted Africans that were privilege to come to our on the Vietnamese for that matter. People in the US were considered safe if you stay in school and learn what every American citizen was taught: We're the best there is, and never made any mistakes

As long as you knew that and didn't think any different, you were safe.

I was no longer safe.

------

Driving back from the train station was such a rush...and shock.

After the Ray Brower incident, Gordie told me, the town seemed so much smaller to him, and he, so small and insignificant.

Now, I understand.

The city of Paris was alive and always bustling, they said it looked kinda like New York. Here, Castle Rock, the middle of Nowhere, was like a ghost town. Many familiar faces on the 1 square foot town, but none that actually gave you comfort.

Except my boys.

"Mama, does Gordie still live by us?" I asked excitedly.

"Why, yes he does!" Mama smiled her southern sweet grin.

"Can't wait to see him...You promise not to tell him that I was coming right?" I turned to her.

"Of course! Of course!" She laughed. "Ah, Haylee its so good to have you back in the Rock."

I turned to the window looking uncomfortably at my...home?

"Good to be back..." I mumbled.

"Faith actually help clean up the house! I think she thinks I might have to let her go since your so old now."

I pushed my legs up to my chest in the car. "I'm not that old, mama."

"Sixteen is plenty old." She dabbed her eyes but managed to keep her hands on the wheel. "Put your feet down sweetie! You'll ruin your nice french clothes!"

I rolled my eyes, my heart just about beated out of my chest as we rolled into the drive way.

Me and my momma shared a small smile of excitement. But her smile soon turned into a grimace as I jumped out of the car and headed for the house.

"Uh, Haylee, darling-there's something I have to tell ya-"

But whatever she had to say made itself present without her even having to open her mouth.

A middle-age man with a small gut hanging out of his chest strolled onto the porch with beer in hand.

"Who's this?" I asked quietly.

My mother beat her hips with the palms of her hands nervously and walk over to the man I knew as Pop Merill.

"I got myself a man!" She flashed a sparkle of light in my face that turnout into a diamond.

Inside I was screaming, pulling my hair out, and beating the living daylights outta my mama. But, I wasn't going to lose all of my education over her.

I smiled polietly. I walked up to him, not giving a glance at my mama. "Congratulations."

He shook it looking me up and down. I took an involuntary step back.

"Uh, Mama? I'm gonna go see Gordie." I waved with a quick motion of my hand and ran two doors down.

Calm, Calm, I whispered in my head.

Mrs. Lachance opened the door, and had a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes," she asked.

"Um, yes, Is Gordie in?" I asked not able to hold back my smile.

She leaned on the door. "Who's asking please?"

"An old friend." I smiled.

She looked nervously at me, then screamed for Gordie. "Uh, come in."

"Oh no, that's okay. I wasn't going to stay." I said polietly, but his mother still looked offended in a way.

A tan lanky boy came into the room wearing some worn out jeans and a white tank top.

"Yea, Mama?" He said looking exhausted.

GORDIE?! I screamed into my mind, though it was not evident on my face. Oh My God! he looks just like Denny!

"Do you know this girl?" She asked.

Girl? I jabbered a one sided argument. Listen, Lady I might not be as old as you,but I'm no girl.

Gordie took a look at me and confusion was written all over his face. Then- ah yea, that's what I was looking for.

"HAYLEE?!" He yelled...and then he tackled me.

"Jesus Gordie!" I said losing all my manners on the way down.

"I can't believe your back. Oh man, wait 'til I tell Chris-"

"GORDIE!"

"What?"

"Can you get off of me?"

"Oh sorry." We got off the floor and examined each other.

"Geez, you grew? How tall are you?" I asked having to look up a little.

"6'0, and you my short one?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up" I laughed. "5'6."

"Well at least you grew...in more than one way"

I smacked him. "Shut up Gordie, you perv."

"Well its true. Damn near didn't recognize first time I'd saw you."

Its true I have changed, my long brown hair that went down my back, was cut to a bob that reached the beginning of my neck. Ever since I went to France, my wardrobe no longer consisted of things from the salvation army and Castle Rock's secondhand clothing store. No, they consisted of Marc Bohan, Andre Correges, and of course, Chanel. And it did help that I finally acknowledged the presence of makeup.

The outfit that Gordie just happened to put grass stains on was from Oleg Cassini fall collection.

"Yea, well when in Rome..."Gordie scrunched up his face.

"What do you mean?"

"The people there are so...graceful. Even when they're insulting someone! Plus, going to a school where most people are set on being fashion models and designers, you learn a few things."

"I see." He said looking obviously at my wardrobe.

"I kind of lost my dream there. I wanted it all to be about art. Then I met a couple of people and my life became about Fashion." I looked over at my house, she was hanging all over him.

"Tell me Gordie, out of all the letters that you sent me, you couldn't tell me one thing about my ma getting married to Pop Merill?" He eyes grew.

"Listen Hayls, I was gonna, really, I was! But...your mom asked me not to tell. She said she was gonna tell ya herself, honestly? I thought you already knew."

"Yeah, well. Not really the case." I looked down.

Me and Gordie walked in silence to the lake where we spent our summers. Most of the time it was too hot to stay in the tree house all day, so when we were exploring the backfields of the tree house we discovered our own little patch of water.

I sat down on the edge of the boardwalk to the lake and took my shoes off and dipped them in. On a warm Maine day, a swim would feel so good right now.

"I miss this town." I finally said, breaking our silence.

"Yeah." Gordie replied.

A saw a ripple of water down near the far edge of the lake and looked up at Gordie confused.

"Gordie, did this lake get any fish or anything?" I asked staring out over by where the ripple was.

"Wha? No, I don't think-"

I didn't hear the rest of his answer as an unknown force grabbed my legs and pulled me under the water. Swimming up to the light, I saw a shadowy figure following my example. We both sprang up out of the water at the same time.

"Hah! Gotcha Gord-" He stopped and stared at me as I stared back.

He had short blond hair with the most deepest blue eyes that reviled sadness and pain. He face looked hard and chiseled, with a strong chin, and soft lips.

"Hey Chris." I managed to stutter out.


End file.
